Family
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: AU, in where Cosette has an older brother (Not OC), based off a one-shot I did once
1. Son

Félix Tholomyès had it all. He had a beautiful mistress named Fantine, friends, and all the money he needed. He was a very lucky man, but there was one thing he did not want. And that was a family. He felt as if families tied you down, and he liked to roam free with different mistresses.

So, it came as a shock when Fantine said she was pregnant. Tholomyès was worried. What if Fantine actually wanted to settle down with him? Raise a proper family in one city? These thoughts crossed Tholomyès' mind daily.

Fantine never noticed Tholomyès doubts. She was happy. She was with the man she loved, and was carrying his child. Of course, the circumstances could have been nicer. They could have been married. Yet Fantine took what she got and worked with it.

Tholomyès knew that when the baby arrived, he'll have to make a choice whether or not to stay or go. The long nine months passed by, and finally, that day was here.

Fantine looked at the little baby boy in her arms. Her boy. He had Tholomyès eyes but her complexion.

"He's beautiful," Fantine said, smiling. Tholomyès glanced at his son and was astounded to see his face reflected in the baby's. He was even more astounded when an emotion filled him up, making him happy.

"What shall we call him?" he asked Fantine, softly.

Fantine smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. "Courfeyrac."


	2. Daughter

Tholomyès helped raise Courfeyrac. He felt proud of himself, watching the young boy play in the street and occasionally flirt with young girls. Courfeyrac was much like Tholomyès, and he looked up to his father. He saw a good man who was always there for his mother. Courfeyrac had Tholomyès brown, curly hair and brown eyes. He had Fantine's complexion and face structure.

While Tholomyès liked how much Courfeyrac had inherited from him, he disliked the parts he inherited from Fantine. While Courfeyrac was a flirt, he was also really friendly and helpful.

"Don't be nice. It makes you weak. It lets other people walk all over you," Tholomyès had told his son.

Courfeyrac was confused. His mother had always told him to be a good person. While he looked up to his father, he adored his mother.

When Courfeyrac was only eight, Fantine got pregnant again. This time, Tholomyès was even more worried. Courfeyrac was just getting old enough for them to move around, but now they were stuck there for more years.

Courfeyrac helped his mother through her pregnancy, excited to have a little sibling. His mother told him that he could help name the baby.

The time came for Fantine to have to baby. It was a baby girl with large blue eyes.

"What should we call her?" Courfeyrac asked, looking at his little sister.

"Euphrasie," Fantine said, smiling.

"Really? I like Cosette!" Courfeyrac said.

Fantine laughed. "Cosette's even better!"

But when Tholomyès looked at his daughter, he felt nothing but disappointment and regret.


	3. Leaving

"Can I hold her?" Fantine looked up from where she was sitting. Courfeyrac was standing next to her, and Cosette was in her arms. She smiled at her son.

"Of course," she said. "Here, sit next to me." Courfeyrac sat next to his mother. Fantine carefully put Cosette in his arms.

Courfeyrac looked at his baby sister sleeping in his arms. He felt protective over her, and wanted to keep her safe. She'll always be under his wing and watchful eye. His perfect little sister, who looked like an angel.

Courfeyrac was getting tired, so he gave Cosette back to his mother. He got up from the parlor, and went down the hall. He was surprised to see his father packing in his room.

"Where are you going?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Out," Tholomyès said sharply, throwing some clothes into a bag.

"Oh," Courfeyrac paused. "When will you be back?"

Tholomyès frowned, "I'll be out for a while. I have urgent business to attend to."

"Why are you packing everything?" Courfeyrac asked, confused. "Surely you can leave some stuff here."

"You'll understand when you're older," Tholomyès finished packing and walked down the hall. Courfeyrac followed his father. Tholomyès donned his coat and hat.

"Are you leaving?" Courfeyrac asked, suddenly. "For good?"

Tholomyès turned to him, "you'll understand when you're older," he repeated. He then left into the night.

Courfeyrac ran after him, "No! No! Father! Come back, Father!" Courfeyrac was crying as his father got into a carriage and left for good. Something froze inside of him. Courfeyrac wiped away his tears and went back inside.

"Courfeyrac, is everything okay?" Fantine asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother," Courfeyrac said, going to his room. He didn't want to tell his mother what had happened, he didn't want to break the news.

Fantine put Cosette down in her crib and went to her bedroom. There she saw a note. Frowning, she picked it up and read it. She gasped loudly and started shaking.

Courfeyrac heard his mother gasp. He frowned and stared at his wall. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't they have all stayed and become a proper family?


	4. Montfermeil

Fantine's money supply was draining. She didn't have enough to care for herself, a growing boy, and an infant. Fantine tried to find jobs, but no one would take a single mother of two.

Courfeyrac began to resent and hate his father. When he would see how thin his mother was getting, giving all of her food to him and Cosette, he would shake with anger. He swore to never grow up like him and be a good person.

Years passed, and the family just barely scraped by. Cosette was three and Courfeyrac was eleven. Fantine traveled with them to Montfermeil. Cosette was tired, so Courfeyrac carried her.

Fantine was desperate. She needed money and work. She had to get enough to care for Cosette and Courfeyrac. But, no one would hire her. Her children were like a taboo to them. So, Fantine was looking for someone to take them in, only for a little bit. She needed enough time to get money to raise them with proper food and clothing.

Madame Thénardier was watching Éponine and Azelma play on the make-shift swing. Éponine was three and Azelma was barely two years old. Madame Thénardier's head snapped up as she heard someone walking over to her.

"Hello, my name is Fantine," the woman said, smiling.

Madame Thénardier nodded curtly and continued to watch her daughters. Meanwhile, Cosette had woken up. She jumped down from Courfeyrac's arms and walked over to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Cosette," she said.

"I'm Éponine," Éponine said. She smiled and took Cosette by the hand. "Come and play with us."

"Ok!" The three girls started pushing each other on the make-shift swing.

Courfeyrac smiled and leaned against the side of the wall. He was just developing his cocky grin, which shows when he's really excited, happy, or just plain flirting. He was glad to see little Cosette making some quick friends. Friends are needed in a world like this.

Fantine pulled Madame Thénardier aside, "Can you please look after my children? I need to find work, but no one will hire me with my children. And my daughter, Cosette, gets along well with your two daughters."

Madame Thénardier pursed her lips, "I don't know…raising two more children…"

"I'll pay for anything they need," Fantine said.

"Deal, I assume we can come up with an agreement for the payment," Madame Thénardier said.

The two women talked for a while, while Thénardier walked out to join them. Finally, a price was ready.

Fantine called Courfeyrac over.

"This isn't easy…but you have to know," Fantine began.

Courfeyrac frowned, worried. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"I have to leave you and Cosette here," Fantine said, sadly.

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked, confused.

"Because I need to find work. We need money badly," Fantine said.

"Why can't we come with you?" Courfeyrac argued, crossing his arms.

"Because no one will let a single mother of two work for them," Fantine said.

"Why not?" Courfeyrac's brow furrowed. It would have looked cute if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"It's not proper. You'll understand when you're older," those words brought back memories for Courfeyrac. He was suddenly standing outside in the freezing cold, watching his father drive away.

"Courfeyrac," his mother's voice brought him back to the present.

"But that's ridiculous!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "They shouldn't care about whether or not you have children!"

"Courf, shhhh," Fantine said, hugging him, "It's only going to be temporary. I'll be right back with the money and a nice place to live. I promise."

Courfeyrac ignored the growing dread in his stomach and nodded. Fantine kissed his forehead and went to say goodbye to Cosette. Courfeyrac, meanwhile, was having déjà vu. Fantine said a last goodbye and left. This was all too familiar with him. Courfeyrac prayed his mother will come back soon.


	5. Servants

Courfeyrac looked back to where Cosette was. Madame Thénardier cleared her throat. "Alright, inside," she said, walking into the inn. Cosette ran over to hold Courfeyrac's hand.

"Now, you two," Madame Thénardier went over to the corner and grabbed a broom. "You can sweep," she gave the broom to Cosette.

"She's three! That broom is bigger than her!" Courfeyrac cried out.

"I was going have you go gather some firewood, but since Cosette can't sweep…" Madame Thénardier smirked.

Courfeyrac narrowed his eyes "I'll get the firewood, Madame," he said sarcastically, daring her to say something. Madame Thénardier glared at him, and Courfeyrac walked out quickly.

So, Courfeyrac found himself in a viper's nest. His only goal was to keep Cosette safe in there.

Éponine and Azelma watched the exchange go on. Éponine frowned. Was Cosette supposed to be a friend or not? According to their mother, she was a servant basically. Éponine's gaze had been focused on Courfeyrac. He was very cute. She smiled slightly, but then stopped when she saw the look on her mother's face.

Madame Thénardier would have been fine with the little girl who knew to keep her mouth shut, but she also got the young boy who didn't know how to shut up. He was going to be handful, she knew it.


	6. Protectiveness

Courfeyrac paused to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He and Cosette had been at the Thénardier's for a couple of weeks. Courfeyrac hated it there. They always made them work, gave them next to no food, and treated them like they were slaves. Which they basically were. If Cosette hadn't been there with him, he would have run away. But Cosette was only 3, and he couldn't leave her there. And he couldn't take care of himself and Cosette out on the streets.

Courfeyrac continued dragging the bucket to the stream in the woods. The bucket was big, and the woods were a very long walk away. Cosette was probably washing the dishes right about now. Although it was safe work, she was under the eye of Madame Thénardier.

Courfeyrac paused when he heard quiet footsteps behind him. Smiling, he turned to see a small girl following him.

"Hey, Éponine, you coming to help?" he asked, cheerfully. He had nothing against Éponine and Azelma. They couldn't be blamed for who their parents were.

"Yeah," Éponine mumbled, shy. She was wrapped in a shawl. "Are you cold?" she asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"No, not really," Courfeyrac said. He picked up the bucket and continued walking. "So, is your mother worried you're out here?"

"No," Éponine said. "I said I was going for a walk with a neighbor."

Courfeyrac laughed and ruffled her hair. "Well, I'll have to look after you in these scary woods." They entered the dark forest. "Are you scared?"

Éponine shook her head. "You're here."

Courfeyrac laughed. The little girl was adorable, and reminded him of Cosette. "We're almost at the stream."

Éponine kept up with his pace, even though she was so much smaller than she was. The two arrived at the stream and Courfeyrac got some water. The bucket became much heavier.

"Here, we can carry it together," Courfeyrac said. He carried the weight, but Éponine still held on. "So, how are you?"

"Good," Éponine said.

"That's good. I'm doing okay, I guess. It's much better when you have a friend to talk with," Courfeyrac said.

"Friend?" Éponine asked.

"Yeah, we're friends," Courfeyrac smiled. "I mean, you've been helping me so much. I don't think I could have carried this whole bucket of water by myself."

Éponine smiled and blushed. The two came closer to the inn. Courfeyrac carried the bucket inside while Éponine slipped in and sat next to Azelma, who was crying and mashing up her food. Madame Thénardier didn't say anything, and Courfeyrac quickly went to check on Cosette.

"How are you doing? Are they working you too hard?" Courfeyrac asked, worried.

Cosette shook her head, but Courfeyrac could see the pain in her eyes. He sighed and hugged her.

"Mother's coming back, don't worry. And I'll always be here," he said, kissing her forehead.

Cosette's face lit up in a smile. Courfeyrac grinned and ruffled her hair. Madame Thénardier walked by.

"What do you think you're doing?! There are no breaks! Back to work!" she screamed. Courfeyrac nodded and walked away. As he got to work, he couldn't help but think of how much Éponine and Cosette were alike, and different. They were both little girls who needed an older brother. Courfeyrac wanted to be an older brother to Éponine and Azelma. He didn't want them growing up like their parents.


	7. Being nice

Éponine surveyed Cosette. When Cosette first came here, she was a cute little girl. But now, her face was all smeared with dirt, her clothes torn, and her hair knotty. Only her eyes remained the same beautiful blue. Éponine looked up to her mother. So, when Madame Thénardier would be rude to Cosette, Éponine would be rude too.

Yet, as Éponine stared at Cosette, she couldn't help but notice how much Courfeyrac she saw in her. They were siblings, after all. Éponine suddenly felt very guilty. She didn't want to push Courfeyrac away, and she felt as if being rude to Cosette would do that. Maybe if she would be nice to Cosette, Courfeyrac would like her.

Éponine accidently dropped a roll. "Ew, germs!" she cried, kicking the roll over to where Cosette sat. Brown eyes and blue eyes met, and Cosette seemed to understand. She quickly grabbed the roll.

"Cosette—" Madame Thénardier warned.

"No, Mama, let her have it. I don't want to touch it now that it's dirty," Éponine said.

Madame Thénardier frowned at Cosette, but didn't say anything else. Courfeyrac caught Éponine's eye and smiled. Éponine smiled back, feeling butterflies in her stomach.


	8. Birthday present

Cosette's birthday was coming up, and Courfeyrac wanted to get her a present. The problem was that he had no money. The lousy Thénardiers didn't pay him or Cosette. Courfeyrac didn't want to steal any money, so he was caught up in a problem.

Courfeyrac was sitting outside, when Éponine walked over to him, "you seem upset," she said, sitting down next to him.

Courfeyrac sighed, "Cosette's turning four, and I don't have any money for a present."

"Here, you can my allowance," Éponine held out her palm, which held a couple of coins.

"Really? I don't know…well, this is enough for two presents. Do you want anything, 'Ponine?" Courfeyrac asked, standing up.

"My birthday was a couple of months ago, it's fine," Éponine said.

"I wasn't able to get anything for you then, so I'll get something for you now. Let's go quickly, I don't want to be gone for long," Courfeyrac said.

Éponine nodded and took his hand. Courfeyrac and little Éponine walked over to the street market. Courfeyrac was looking at the dolls, but the look at the price tag made him angry.

"That much for a doll!?" Courfeyrac said to the seller.

The guy shrugged, and Courfeyrac moved on. He turned to see Éponine staring at a row of necklaces. Courfeyrac grinned and walked over to them.

"These aren't too expensive…I'll take two, Monsieur," Courfeyrac said. He bought a pendant with a green stone and a locket. He gave the green stone necklace to Éponine.

"Green suits you," he said, smiling. They walked home, and Courfeyrac used the little money left to buy a roll. He split it into threes, one part for himself, one part for Éponine, and one part for Cosette.

They snuck into the inn, so Madame Thénardier wouldn't see them. Courfeyrac went over to where Cosette was sleeping. He smiled at the sight of her little angelic face. Cosette's sleeping place was a bunch of straw scattered around the floor. Courfeyrac would just sleep anyplace he could find.

Cosette rubbed the sleep from her eyes a week later and yawned. Today was her birthday. She looked over and saw Courfeyrac walking over to her.

"Happy birthday!" Courfeyrac said, kissing her head.

"I'm four now! Is mama coming back?" Cosette asked, frowning.

"No, she's probably saving up money to buy you a doll that's bigger than you," Courfeyrac grinned and ruffled her hair. "I have a present for you though." He took out the locket and put it around Cosette's dress.

"Make sure no one sees this. I don't want them to take it away from you," Courfeyrac said. Cosette nodded and tucked the locket inside of her raggedy dress.


	9. A book

"Madame?" Madame Thénardier turned around and saw Courfeyrac standing right there.

"What do you want, boy? I'm busy," Madame Thénardier spat.

"I was wondering if I could take the girls out for a walk. It's a lovely day," Courfeyrac said.

"What?! The inn needs cleaning!" Madame Thénardier shrieked.

"I already cleaned it. I just thought Éponine and Azelma would like the fresh air," and Cosette, but Courfeyrac didn't add that part.

"Fine, but be quick!" Madame Thénardier barked.

Courfeyrac slipped away and over to Cosette. "We're going for a walk." He went to tell Éponine and Azelma. Azelma said she didn't want to go outside and ran away. Éponine agreed to go.

"What if Madame Thénardier finds us?" Cosette asked him when they walked outside. Courfeyrac was holding Éponine and Cosette's hand.

"She gave us permission to go out," Courfeyrac said. "Don't worry, little bird."

"This is fun!" Cosette said. "Can we get something to eat?"

"I don't have any spare change…what's that lying on the ground?" Courfeyrac frowned. He walked over to the side of the street and knelt down to pick it up. It was a book.

Courfeyrac knew his basic reading and writing. His father and mother had taught him when he was younger. But it had been awhile.

"Can you read it?" Éponine asked, as he flipped through the pages.

"Sort of. It's been a while. But I can sound out the letters. And once I'm finished reading it, I can teach Cosette and you," Courfeyrac said.

"Really?" Cosette smiled. "I want to learn! I want to learn!"

Courfeyrac chuckled. "Not right away, I still need to relearn."

"What's the title?" Éponine asked.

"Les…Je-ux…des…Jeu-nnnn-ness…Garçons? Wait, it's _Les Jeux des Jeunes Garçons,_" Courfeyrac smiled triumphantly. "Young Boys' Games! Sounds exciting, doesn't it?!"

"Did someone leave it here? Should we turn it in?" Cosette asked, scared.

Courfeyrac looked through the book, but couldn't find any identification on it. "If someone is looking for it, we'll give it back. Besides, it looks old and torn. They're probably trying to sell it."

"Why would they sell a book?" Cosette asked her big blue eyes wide.

"For money. You need money to survive," Courfeyrac said simply.

Éponine looked sadly at the rags Cosette and Courfeyrac were wearing, and the nice dress she had on. She remembered her parents yelling about something called debts and trying to make money. She frowned and Courfeyrac seemed to notice this.

He hugged both of the girls. "Enough talk about money, let's go home. We have to learn how to read this book!"


	10. Illustrations

"How's the reading?" Éponine skipped over to where Courfeyrac was sitting and reading. He was in a corner, being hidden by the shadows. Cosette was next to him, sleeping. Her head was resting in his lap.

"Good. It's easier as it goes," Courfeyrac said, not looking up from the book.

"What's it about?" Éponine asked.

"This game. It's a rule book," Courfeyrac said. "The illustrations are really cool," Courfeyrac showed Éponine the pictures.

The first picture had a bunch of boys gathered outside, playing with tops. One boy had a white whip to help turn it. Another boy had a sword on his belt. Courfeyrac wondered what it would have been like to have a sword. Although, carrying it around might be annoying. He could tell the boys were rich by the fine clothes they dressed in.

The second picture showed a larger group of boys in a clearing with a couple of trees. Some boys had very large wooden hoops. Others had rackets and were hitting a white cone up in the air. It looked like a lot of fun.

The third picture showed a group of boys blindfolding a boy. Courfeyrac wondered what game that was. The boys were standing in a circle around the blindfolded boy, and it seemed like the blindfolded boy was trying to tag them.

The fourth picture was set in a clear, rocky area. Some boys were reading, and others had these large kites up in the air. The focus of the picture was a bunch of boys working on making the kite. There was a lot of string involved.

The fifth picture had boys holding the ends of large pieces of strings. They were jumping through them, either with one person, or with two people holding a bigger string. There was also a dog in the picture.

The sixth picture had boys hitting a ball with rackets back and forth.

"That's jump rope," Éponine pointed to the fifth picture. "It's really fun!"

"We should play it sometime," Courfeyrac said, smiling.

Éponine nodded and skipped away. Courfeyrac sighed and continued reading. There was still no word from their mother. Yet the Thénardiers hadn't kicked them out yet. Courfeyrac wanted to keep hoping that she'll come back, but he knew the chances were dim.

Cosette stirred and woke up.

"What happened?" she yawned.

Courfeyrac smiled again, "when I finish reading this, we're going to play some games."


	11. Gavroche

It took a year for Courfeyrac to become fluent in reading. He also was teaching Cosette and sometimes Éponine. Éponine was going to start school, so he wasn't really concerned with her. Cosette stumbled over the words at first, but she soon mastered the alphabet. Courfeyrac was very patient with her, helping occasionally as she stumbled over the harder words.

During the winter of 1820, a little baby boy was born. His name was Gavroche, and Courfeyrac thought he was adorable. Gavroche's parents, however, did not. They ignored the baby when he was crying, and yelled at him for the stupidest of things. Courfeyrac thought they were ridiculous. He didn't understand how they could be so nice to their daughters and so cruel to their son. Courfeyrac looked at Gavroche's sleeping face and made a promise to protect him from his parents and always be there for him.


	12. Games

There were few spare moments that the children could have some fun. So, when the moments came, they took advantage of them. One morning, Madame Thénardier had gone out gossiping with her neighbors, while Monsieur Thénardier was too busy with his customers to care what the children did.

"I was thinking we could play jump-rope," Courfeyrac said to Éponine and Cosette that morning, as they huddled around the fireplace.

"There's a rope in the barn," Éponine said, trying to be helpful. "It's rather long."

"Perfect," Courfeyrac grinned, which made Cosette smile and Éponine blush.

A little while later, Courfeyrac met them outside. Cosette had gotten the rope, and was holding onto the end of it. Éponine had baby Gavroche in her arms. Gavroche's favorite person in the world was Courfeyrac. Probably because Courfeyrac took care of him the most. Éponine treated Gavroche well when she got the chance. Azelma was shyly trailing along besides Éponine.

Courfeyrac smiled and took Gavroche, who was sleeping. "Éponine, Cosette, why don't you let little Azelma go first?"

Éponine nodded and took the other end of the rope. Cosette and Éponine spread apart enough for Azelma to jump-rope.

"Just jump, Azelma," Éponine said, and little Azelma began jumping as Cosette and Éponine swung the rope around.

"This is fun!" Azelma giggled. They paused and rotated to let Cosette jump. Then, they rotated again to let Éponine have a chance.

Éponine sat Azelma down on the stone steps and carefully put Gavroche in her arms. Then she went over so Courfeyrac could have a turn.

"Aren't games fun?" Courfeyrac said, grinning, after his turn.

"Can we do the other games?" Cosette asked, hopefully.

"Well, we need the equipment," Courfeyrac said, thoughtfully. "I think we're going to just have to stick with jump-rope."

"Can I go again?!" Azelma asked, excitedly.

"Sure," Courfeyrac said, taking Gavroche. The cycle continued into the afternoon, until they decided to stop. It was just in case Madame Thénardier came home and punished Courfeyrac and Cosette.

"Why can't we do this every day?" Cosette asked as Courfeyrac held her hand. They walked inside the inn and over to Cosette's sleeping place.

"Because…there are complications," Courfeyrac answered. "And we have work. And the Thénardiers are very strict."

"Oh," Cosette answered, sadly.

Courfeyrac ruffled her hair, and hugged her, "Cheer up, little sister. We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

Éponine overheard the last comment and bit her lip. She didn't want Courfeyrac to leave just yet.


	13. Built-up Resentment

Courfeyrac stared up at the cloudy sky. It was windy and cold and he didn't care. He was leaning against the side of a building. He was told to go buy some stuff from the market, and planned on taking his time.

"Hi Courfeyrac," he turned to see Éponine looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hey, 'Ponine, what are you doing here?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I wanted to go spend time with you. Home is boring," Éponine said, in a matter-of-fact way. She paused, "did you call me 'Ponine?"

"Yeah, do you not like the name?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"No, it's amazing!" Éponine's eyes gleamed.

Courfeyrac laughed, but his grin quickly faded.

"Is something wrong?" Éponine asked, worried.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac sighed. "I'm just angry, I guess."

"About what?" Éponine asked, tilting her head to the side.

Courfeyrac contemplated whether or not Éponine was mature enough to hear about it. He decided that she was, and he wanted to let her know sooner rather than later. "Parents are supposed to be influential figures. They are supposed to look after their children! Yet, you've seen the way your parents treat Gavroche, right? They treat him like he's a dog! It's revolting! I mean, no offense, but they should treat all of their children the same way! With love! They adore you and Azelma, but they feel nothing when it comes to Gavroche! I've seen it so many times, and I hate it! Mothers should also not abandon their children. Especially to someone they just met! Cosette was three, and I was eight when we first came here! Cosette's going to barely remember her mother, and what can I do? What can I say? I don't want to ridicule my mother, and I don't know half of the problems. But we could have worked it out! Maybe if our father hadn't left! Fathers should not run off! They should raise their children, and act responsible! And I don't want to hear any complaints about money! The government should be helping single mothers, not making them give away their children! When I'm older, I'm going to do something about it! I'll start a revolution if I have to!" Courfeyrac's fists were balled tight and his face was red.

Éponine hated seeing Courfeyrac like this. He looked so mad, with an underlying hint of sadness. She grabbed his hand, "Don't worry; your mother is coming back. She really does love you two, more than my mother loves me and my siblings. The way Cosette talks about her…and you two have such a large faith. And you still have Cosette and me and Gavroche. We'll be your family."

Courfeyrac smiled and relaxed. "Yeah, I do have you guys." He squeezed her hand and resumed shopping with her.


	14. Azelma's confusion

Azelma was extremely confused. She was four years old, and looked up to her sister and mother. But, she didn't know which one to follow.

Her mother would always treat her nicely. She would make her sweets, and gave her pretty dresses. She would also be completely rude to Cosette. But, if her mother was doing it, it couldn't be that bad? So, Azelma thought it was absolutely fine to treat Cosette like dirt.

On the other hand, Azelma had witnessed Éponine being nice to Cosette. Éponine would secretly give her food, and she'll talk with her, sometimes. Éponine also talked with the older boy a lot too.

"Éponine, are we friends with Cosette?" Azelma asked her one night. Their beds were parallel and close to each other in their room, so they could talk quietly in the middle of the night.

"Of course," Éponine said, with certainty.

"But Mama—" Azelma began.

"Mama never said we couldn't be friends," Éponine pointed out.

"Aren't Cosette and the other boy here to help us?" Azelma asked.

"No!" Éponine said sharply. She heard sniffling sounds, and she sighed. Éponine got out of her bed and walked over to Azelma. She got in next to her sister and hugged her. "I didn't mean to make you upset," Éponine whispered. Azelma sniffed again. Éponine sighed, "they're just staying with us. What mother and father are doing to them is wrong. They shouldn't be working; they should be playing all of the time. Like us."

Azelma lifted her head to look at her sister. "You're smart."

Éponine laughed softly, "No, I just listen to Courfeyrac, Cosette's brother. He's really smart and nice and funny."

"Can I play with you guys? You never let me," Azelma said, sadly.

"Of course you can play with us! You usually don't want to, or we can't find you. But, I'll get you next time we do something fun," Éponine said.

"Okay," Azelma yawned and closed her eyes.

"Azelma, can you promise me something?" Éponine asked.

"What?" Azelma murmured, sleepily.

"Be nice to Cosette. It'll make her feel better," Éponine said.

"Okay," Azelma said, falling asleep. Éponine smiled at her younger sister and closed her eyes.


	15. Guarding

Months passed since Éponine and Azelma's talk. Éponine and Cosette had both turned six, Azelma was five, little Gavroche was one, and Courfeyrac was fourteen. The Thénardier's had renovated the inn to create new space by shoving all five children into one room. Éponine and Azelma got beds, and Gavroche was given a crib. Courfeyrac had made a nest of blankets in a corner for little Cosette, and he slept anywhere he could. One night, Éponine awoke to Courfeyrac standing guard by Gavroche's crib. Courfeyrac was looking at the sleeping baby, and his face was illuminated by the moonlight. Éponine saw how peaceful and thoughtful he looked. She got out of bed and walked over to him.

"It's late, you should sleep," Courfeyrac said softly, turning to her.

Éponine frowned. "Wouldn't you get in trouble? Father and mother wouldn't like you looking after Gavroche."

"So?" Courfeyrac shrugged. "There's nothing much they can do. They can throw me out on the streets, but then I'll get my mother. The only reason I haven't left yet is Cosette and baby Gavroche."

"Do you still think your mother will come back?" Éponine asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, "Of course!"

Éponine smiled, "you are very passionate."

Courfeyrac grinned, "Why thank you." He took her hand and kissed it. Éponine blushed. Courfeyrac told her to get some sleep, and she went back to her bed.

Azelma, who had been awake, saw the whole thing. She got out of bed and went over to Éponine. She slipped in the bed with her and smiled. "He likes you," she whispered into her sister's ear.

"No, he doesn't. He does that with all of the girls. You've seen him on the street. He'll flirt with every girl he sees" Éponine said, dismissively. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"But there was a glint in his eyes, like love," Azelma said, in awe.

"More like protectiveness. And you're too young to know anything about love," Éponine whispered.

Azelma pouted, "I am not," she said, very loudly. Éponine could hear Courfeyrac chuckling from across the room.

"Keep your voice down if you must keep talking," Éponine said. She buried her head into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Azelma was still smiling as she closed her eyes. Éponine thought about what her younger sister had said. Could it be true? But, Éponine remembered, there was an eight year age gap. Courfeyrac would only think of her as a younger sister. Éponine sighed, knowing a part of her will never give up on Courfeyrac.


	16. Gavroche or Cosette?

Courfeyrac sighed and put his head in his hands. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. Courfeyrac had witnessed, yet again, Madame Thénardier slapping Gavroche. There was a solution to this, he knew it. He knew he should take Gavroche and just leave. He was old enough to make it on his own, and someone would take pity on them. But, what could he do about Cosette? Courfeyrac knew it'll take all of his determination to help Gavroche stay alive on the streets of Paris, and he knew he couldn't do it with two little children. And he couldn't just leave Éponine and Azelma. What if the Thénardiers got so mad, they took their anger out on their daughters? Courfeyrac didn't want to put anyone in danger. He could either run with Gavroche, or stay. Courfeyrac sighed. Gavroche was basically a younger brother to him. So, who should he save? Gavroche or Cosette?

Cosette was sweeping outside, when Courfeyrac walked over to her. "Cosette, I need to talk to you," he said, urgently.

Cosette looked up at her brother. She had always respected him and wanted to be just like him when she was older. He was generous and kind. "Is something wrong?" she asked, frowning.

Courfeyrac sighed. "You're smart enough to realize this, but the Thénardiers are abusing Gavroche. And it isn't right. So, I have to leave with Gavroche."

Cosette began to tremble and cry. She hugged her big brother close. "Why?"

"I need to get Gavroche out of here as soon as possible!" Courfeyrac said. "Don't you worry; I'll come back for you. In the meantime, 'Ponine will look after you, okay? And, promise me, if you turn twelve and you are still here, you and 'Ponine are going to leave this place. I'll be in Paris, try to find me."

"You mean you're leaving, just like Mama?" Cosette asked, scared.

"I'll be back, I promise," Courfeyrac said. He kissed his sister on the forehead and hugged her again. "I know 'Ponine will protect you know. Remember, the Thénardiers are wrong. They are going to learn the errors of their ways soon. You have to endure their insults, but don't let them get to you. Find a friend in Éponine and Azelma."

"Bye Courfeyrac," Cosette said, sadly. "I'll miss you. I love you."

"Bye Cosette," Courfeyrac said, smiling at his little sister. "I'll miss you too. I'm always watching out for you, even when I'm not going to be here. I love you, little sis."


	17. Goodbye

Courfeyrac took a small nap, knowing he would need his strength. In the middle of the night, he got up silently and filled a bag with food. Then he walked over to Gavroche's crib. He quickly wrapped the child in another blanket and was just slipping out the window when he heard his name being called.

Éponine walked over to him. "Where are you going?"

Courfeyrac sat on the windowsill. "Away. I need to get Gavroche away from your parents. This is the only way, I'm sorry."

"Are you coming back?" Éponine whispered, scared.

"I'll try to, don't worry. I just need to raise Gavroche up for a couple of years, and make sure he gets the childhood he deserves," Courfeyrac said. "Don't worry, I'll find you guys eventually. But, if I'm not back when you're twelve, can you take Cosette and Azelma and go to Paris to find me?" Éponine nodded really fast. Courfeyrac smiled, "You're the elder, Éponine, you can be responsible. I know it."

Éponine blushed. Courfeyrac chuckled, "Come here and give me one last hug."

Éponine hugged Courfeyrac goodbye, and kissed Gavroche's head. She was starting to love her younger brother. "I'll miss you," she said glumly. "Both of you."

"I'll miss you too, 'Ponine. Here, I'll give you something to remember me by." Courfeyrac kissed the little girl quickly and disappeared into the night. Éponine smiled widely and blushed deeper. She closed the shutters and went back to her bed.


	18. Friends

Éponine woke up to the sound of yelling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. Frowning, she walked out of her room and into the main room of the inn. Her mother was in the middle of yelling at everything. Unfortunately, Cosette was in the same room as her.

"Where is that boy!?" Madame Thénardier screeched. "You! Girl, you're probably covering for him, aren't you?! Well, I'll get it out of you!"

Éponine watched in horror as her mom advanced on Cosette. "Wait! Maman!"

Madame Thénardier frowned and turned to her daughter. "What, Éponine?"

"Cosette doesn't know anything. Courfeyrac left last night. He had taken Gavroche with him," Éponine said, quickly.

Madame Thénardier put her hands on her hips and frowned. "That little rascal…" she muttered. But, there was something good about this. She managed to lose two brats in one night. "…Let's just hope they don't come back…" she murmured as she walked out of the room.

Éponine rushed over to Cosette, "Are you alright?"

Cosette nodded, "Yeah, I am. Thank you, Éponine."

Éponine smiled, "what are friends for?"

Cosette's face lit up. "We're friends?" she asked, hopefully.

Éponine nodded her grin widening. "Of course!"

"Do you think Courfeyrac will come back?" Cosette asked, becoming sad again.

"Don't worry, he will," Éponine said confidently.

Cosette smiled, "I'm glad he got Gavroche away."

Éponine nodded, "Same."

"I miss him already," Cosette moaned.

Éponine hugged her, "We still have each other, don't worry."

Cosette smiled and hugged her back.


	19. Journey

Courfeyrac stopped for the tenth time that hour. Gavroche was finally sleeping, which was a relief. He had woken up during the journey and had started crying. Courfeyrac had tried to change him and give him food, but nothing worked. Finally, Gavroche was lulled back to sleep as Courfeyrac walked. The night was cold and dark, and Courfeyrac hoped he was taken the right road. It had been three years since he and Cosette had traveled from Paris with their mother, and he needed that memory of the road. Trusting his instincts, he continued on walking through the night.

The food supply was shortening quickly. Courfeyrac was giving Gavroche most of it, but he needed strength to continue on. Whenever he spotted a stream, he would leave the trail to let Gavroche and him have a drink. During the night, it was cold and windy. Night animals walked around, and it was pitch-black. Gavroche slept through most nights, which Courfeyrac was grateful for. The days weren't much better. The sun would either be beating down hard, or it would be pouring rain. Courfeyrac's journey lasted for days.

Courfeyrac and Gavroche entered Paris starving and cold. Their clothes were damp, and Courfeyrac could barely walk. He sat down on the side of the street and looked around. Carriages rode through, and there were beggars on the streets. Courfeyrac frowned. He hadn't begun to think of food and shelter. He just thought of escape. His plan wasn't going so smoothly now.

"It's a baby," Courfeyrac looked up to see two little girls dressed in rags standing there. One looked to be about ten, the other one four. "He's so cute," the older one said. Both had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Courfeyrac assumed they were sisters.

"His name's Gavroche," Courfeyrac said. He frowned, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Marie and this is Aimee," the older girl said. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, just arrived. So, how do we get food?" Courfeyrac asked.

"We don't get food; we get money," Marie said, "and buy food."

"Ah," Courfeyrac frowned. "How do you know so much?"

"We used to have an older sister, Jacqueline. She got sick and died," Marie said, sadly.

Courfeyrac frowned, "that's awful."

"She's probably in a better place," Marie said. Aimee sat down next to Courfeyrac and held Gavroche's hand.

"So, how do you get the money?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Look," Marie nodded to a boy across the street. The boy was a teenager and looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. There was a rich man walking. The boy bumped into the man. The man looked disgusted and rushed off. Courfeyrac could see a glint of a coin in the boy's hand.

"How did he do that?" Courfeyrac frowned. Gavroche had started crying again, this time from hunger.

"I could show you," Marie said. "Even though I prefer begging. That's because the rich tend to give some more money to the girls. I don't know why."

Courfeyrac sighed. He knew stealing was bad, and he shouldn't do it. But, the rich can afford to drink melted chocolate and hold dances every night. He was starving on the street with a baby. Courfeyrac knew he would have to become a gamine for a short while; enough to scrape up some money. And then, he could use his money to gain a social class, and help the poor. But that would have to come later. Now, he had to live off the streets with Gavroche.


	20. Sisters

One year later

Éponine and Cosette were both seven now, with little Azelma being six. Éponine and Cosette missed Courfeyrac and Gavroche, but they hoped those two were thriving wherever they were.

Madame Thénardier was in the main room of the inn, giving some dinner to Éponine and Azelma. Éponine could see Cosette sweeping outside, and she looked hungry. When Madame Thénardier's back was turned, Éponine took her plate and slipped outside.

"Where did Éponine go?" Madame Thénardier asked, turning back around.

"She-she went to her room," Azelma said, timidly. Madame Thénardier sighed, and left to go collect the pay of her customers. Azelma quickly got up and went outside.

"Éponine! That was risky!" Azelma whined, as she saw Éponine and Cosette sitting and eating.

"So?" Éponine shrugged.

"What if you were caught?" Azelma asked, sitting down next to them.

"I would just make something up," Éponine said.

"But that's naughty!" Azelma exclaimed.

Éponine laughed and even Cosette giggled.

"You're so sweet and innocent, Azelma. I was doing it to help a friend, which cancels out the naughtiness," Éponine said, smiling at her younger sister.

"I don't like lying to Maman," Azelma said, softly. Éponine sighed and hugged her.

"You don't have to lie for her," Éponine said. "I'll take whatever punishment she throws at me."

"She'll more likely punish me," Cosette remarked.

"Don't worry, I'll try to get in trouble too," Éponine grinned.

"When can Cosette stop working?" Azelma asked.

"When Cosette leaves," Éponine said, simply. "Hey, Azelma, why don't you go clean up. That way, you can do something to make up for lying."

Azelma grinned and rushed inside.

"Thanks, Éponine," Cosette said, "it's nice to have a friend here."

Éponine nodded, thinking. "I was wondering…when you do leave…can Azelma and I come? I want to see more of France…and my parent's probably won't care."

"Sure! We'll be like sisters," Cosette smiled and hugged Éponine.


	21. Hospitality

Courfeyrac yawned as he relaxed on the side of the road. The day wasn't busy, and there were few rich people walking around. Little Gavroche, who had learned how to walk, was sitting next to him.

Courfeyrac mostly let Gavroche beg, since the adorable boy was perfect for that sort of thing. Even after a year on the street, they didn't have any money to spare. The money they got, they needed it for food and drink. And Courfeyrac also gave the rest of the money to the other beggars on the street. They were barely surviving, yet they were free. They could do what they want, since no one cared. Courfeyrac still wanted to find a home for Gavroche, a proper home, with a roof over his head.

The two girls they had met, Marie and Aimee, were no longer there. Courfeyrac had looked after them for a couple of months, treating them like younger sisters. Aimee got hurt one day, when someone threw her out of a shop. Her injury got infected, and she soon died. Marie had found work, helping an old seamstress. The seamstress had eventually decided that Paris was too crowded, and was leaving for a nice, peaceful village in the country. Marie was going with her. Courfeyrac was glad that Marie was being taken care of.

Cosette never left Courfeyrac's mind. Often, he would be filled with guilt, and want to go back to get her. But then, he would see little Gavroche sleeping, and knew that he had to wait. He didn't want to put any more children out on the streets. It was bad enough that Gavroche was out here.

Gavroche got up and walked down the street. Courfeyrac sat up and watched Gavroche carefully. As long as he didn't cross the road, he should be safe. The carriages would storm by, and could be hazardous.

Gavroche was wandering around, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am sorry," a nice woman said. Gavroche looked up and frowned. The woman didn't look rich, but she wasn't exactly poor.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have let him run off," Courfeyrac said, running over to him. The woman had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a bluish grey, and she had laugh lines.

"Are you two by yourself?" The woman asked, in a motherly way. Courfeyrac reluctantly nodded. "Well, why don't you stay at my place for a while? My son and his best friend are around your age."

Courfeyrac hesitated. He didn't want to trust a complete stranger. The woman seemed to realize this and smiled sympathetically. "At least for tonight. If you want to leave right away, that's fine. I just want you two to have a nice place. The amount of homeless children on the street…" the woman sighed in annoyance. "The government should be doing something about this!" The woman smiled again, "if you don't want to come, at least take this." She gave a few coins to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac stayed there, thinking. She had already given them money, and Gavroche and he could leave guilt-free whenever they wanted to. Besides, he should repay this kind act by letting her take care of them. "Alright Madame," Courfeyrac said.

The woman smiled, and took Gavroche's hand. She led them down the street and to a nice-looking house. She picked Gavroche up and told Courfeyrac that her son and his friend would be back shortly. Courfeyrac nodded and walked over to the couch. He sat down, intending to wait for the two boys, but fell asleep almost instantly.


	22. Brothers

Courfeyrac woke up to two boys staring at him. Yawning, he sat up on the couch and observed them. One boy had short, dirty blond hair with blue grey eyes. He was obviously the son. He also had spectacles on. The boy next to him had rich, golden hair that was curly and wavy. He had piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and a proud look on his face.

The son of the nice lady stuck out his hand. "My name is Combeferre."

Courfeyrac grinned and shook his hand, "Courfeyrac."

"Enjolras," the other boy said. Enjolras was a year older than Courfeyrac, while Combeferre was somewhere around their age.

"So, would you like some food?" Combeferre asked, cordially.

Courfeyrac grinned and got up off the couch. They went over to a table, piled high with books. There was a small loaf of bread on the table as well. The three boys sat around the table and watched each other closely. Enjolras and Combeferre looked weary, while Courfeyrac looked slightly amused.

"So, are you and Gavroche brothers?" Enjolras broke the silence.

"Sort of. We aren't technically related, though we are very close," Courfeyrac said.

Combeferre frowned, "you speak well for a gamine."

Courfeyrac laughed, "I wasn't born a gamine."

"Really?" Combeferre and Enjolras looked interested.

"My story for yours," Courfeyrac said, taking a small piece of the bread.

"Well, I've lived here for a while," Combeferre started. "I used to go to school with Enjolras, when we were younger. Then, I move and here with my parents. My father soon died, and my mother was left to care for me. One day, Enjolras showed up here and needed a place to stay. We're like you and Gavroche, we're brothers. Your story now."

Courfeyrac put his feet up on the table. "Well, I was born in a pretty rich family. The money rested with my father though. I have a little sister. When I was only eight, my father abandoned us. My mother couldn't afford to take care of us. No one will hire a single mother with two children. Eventually, my sister and I were allowed to stay at an inn with a family. Gavroche was a part of that family. Circumstances aroused, and it was necessary for Gavroche and me to leave. We've been living on the streets for a year now."

Enjolras sighed, "My story now, I suppose. Well, like Combeferre said, I went to school with him when we were younger. Combeferre moved away, but he told me he was going to Paris. I didn't exactly see eye to eye with my parents. They were in the middle class, and they had some strong political views. My views differ, and they could not accept that. There was one particularly nasty argument with my father. It ended with him telling me to 'get out' and me leaving with a packed bag. I went to Paris, and eventually found Combeferre. "

The boys sat in silence again, sometimes eating. Combeferre opened one of the books and began reading. Enjolras was watching how Courfeyrac looked at the book. "Can you read?" Enjolras asked him.

Courfeyrac grinned his cocky grin and grabbed a book. As Combeferre glanced up, he began to slowly read out loud. It took him a while to get the hang of it, since it had been a while since he last read.

"You can borrow a book, if you want," Combeferre said, "I've already read most of them."

"Thanks," Courfeyrac said, choosing an interesting book on monarchies.

Although they might have had their suspicions, they had no idea that this was the start of a strong friendship.


	23. Adoption and Choices

One year later

"Cosette! Go fetch some water!" Madame Thénardier cried out. Cosette nodded and rushed out. Usually Éponine would come with her, but Éponine was in her room with Azelma. Éponine had walked into the main room of the inn later, to find Cosette gone. Sighing, she knew that she wouldn't be able to go find her in the darkness of the woods. Éponine sat down at a table, and her mother placed a plate full of food in front of her.

Cosette came back with a strange man. He was wearing an ugly yellow waistcoat, and appeared to be poor. He ordered a simple dinner. Yet, Éponine was sure that she saw him hand a doll to Cosette. Eventually, his goal was spoken. He wanted to adopt Cosette.

"Her mother sent me to fetch her and her brother," the man said.

"Her brother?" Madame Thénardier did some quick thinking. "Her brother died a couple of years ago. Caught a disease. He would race about in the dead of the winter wearing nothing but pants." Éponine glared at her mother from behind her back, while Cosette frowned. Neither of them said anything.

The man looked downtrodden, but he was still intent on adopting Cosette. Madame Thénardier made a price, which the man easily paid. Éponine suspected that he wasn't poor.

Finally, Cosette was going to leave. They walked out the door, and Éponine frowned. She raced out behind them.

"Cosette! Cosette!" Éponine cried out. Cosette turned and hugged her goodbye.

"Goodbye, Éponine. I'm going to miss you," Cosette said, sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too," Éponine said. She turned to the man, "Will you take good care of her?" The man nodded, and Éponine grinned. She turned back to Cosette. "We'll meet again, someday, Cosette."

Cosette nodded, "one day, we'll all be reunited at last." The girls hugged one last time, and Éponine headed inside. She glanced back to see Cosette and the man walking off into the darkness.

XXX

"Courfeyrac! Wake up!" Courfeyrac ignored Combeferre and tried to fall back asleep. But his constant nagging forced him to get up and head to breakfast. Enjolras and Combeferre's mother were already there, waiting for him.

In the last year, they had sort of adopted Courfeyrac and Gavroche. Courfeyrac now lived with them, and was very close with Enjolras and Combeferre. Gavroche was too, but he didn't spend a lot of time with them. Courfeyrac would still take him out on the streets, to get money off of the rich. The only difference now was that they gave all of it to the poor people who couldn't get it themselves.

"Why are you still on the streets with him? You have a home now," Enjolras asked Courfeyrac one day.

"Because he has to know how to survive on his own," Courfeyrac said. "I won't always be there for him, since I want to enroll in school with you two. And he wouldn't like being shut up in a house all of the time. He'll choose when he's older, but I want to give him that choice."

"You're a good person, Courfeyrac," Enjolras said, putting his hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "You are a true friend, not just to us, but to the people as well."


	24. Moving on

Four years later

"Éponine! Hurry up!" Madame Thénardier's voice came from outside the inn. Éponine sighed, and finished wrapping up her few belongings. All she had left was the green pendant and the book _Young Boys' Games_. Everything else was sold. Even most of her clothes. All she had left was a raggedy skirt, a blouse, a rope to tie around her waist, and a rag to tie her hair back.

Walking outside, Éponine could see that Azelma was complaining. Azelma was wearing a dress and a blouse, but both were torn and dirty. Her hair was up and tied with a rag. She had no belongings, and wasn't taking this new life-style well.

The inn had run out of business, simple as that. So, Thénardier decided to sell it. He sold everything, until he ran out of things to sell. He decided to relocate his family to Paris.

Éponine tried not to be hopeful. She knew she'll never see Cosette, Gavroche, or Courfeyrac again. And now, they were leaving, and no one would ever find them again. She could look for Courfeyrac in Paris, but he probably wouldn't want to see her. Not only had it been six years since he left, but Cosette was gone too. He wouldn't want to be with her, he just wants to be with Cosette.

XXX

A lot had happened for Courfeyrac in those four years. He got a good deal of money, and enrolled in school. Enjolras, Combeferre, and he had also started a group. Les Amis de l'Abaisse is what they called themselves. Their newest member, Jean Prouvaire, however, calls it Les Amis de l'ABC. He also calls himself Jehan, and puts flowers in his hair. But, he still holds the fire of revolution in his heart.

Their other members got along well. Bahorel was someone who would stand up for anything (usually with fists). Feuilly wasn't a student, but a worker. That made the schoolboys admire him even more. He got his own living, and was very honest. Joly and Bossuet were two best friends, both unique in their own way. Joly was a medical student, like Combeferre, except more advanced. He was also a hypochondriac. Bossuet had bad luck, which he took with a grain of salt.

Courfeyrac would drink with Bossuet and Bahorel sometimes. He found both of them amusing, and good men. They were sometimes accompanied by Grantaire.

Grantaire was very interesting. The first week, Courfeyrac wasn't sure whether he liked him or not. Enjolras and Combeferre certainly didn't like him. But, Grantaire had a knack for something other than drinking himself into oblivion. He somehow knew the pet peeves of Enjolras, and thoroughly enjoyed annoying the blond leader. (When Enjolras involuntarily became leader, no one minded. Combeferre was naturally second in command, and Courfeyrac had no problem with being third in command). Grantaire would argue with everything Enjolras said. The thing was that his arguments were very witty and sharp. And a bit rude, sometimes. There were no doubts that Grantaire didn't believe in the revolution. Courfeyrac thinks he came every meeting for the drinks, the friends, and Enjolras. Grantaire and Enjolras would argue every meeting, leaving Enjolras frustrated and Grantaire satisfied. Combeferre though a challenge on opinions was good for Enjolras, since it pushed his mind further. But, sometimes Grantaire went a little too far. Still, everyone welcomed the old drunkard back the next meeting. And Grantaire was their friend now, so it felt wrong to kick him out of the group.

One day, Courfeyrac announced that he was leaving to go on a very short trip.

"Where?" Combeferre asked.

"Montfermeil," Courfeyrac said. "I have some…unfinished business to attend to there."

Courfeyrac let Gavroche do what he wanted while he was on his trip. Gavroche took to the streets, and Courfeyrac smiled. He got into the carriage, and rode out to Montfermeil. Once there, he walked through the familiar streets to find the inn.

What he found was an old abandoned building. His heart sank, as he ran through it. It was the same inn, but the Thénardiers had left.

Courfeyrac walked out and went around questioning the neighbors. Finally, one woman talked to him.

"They became broke and had to sell it. I don't know where they went, but they're gone," she said.

"What about the adopted girl that was with them? Cosette?" Courfeyrac asked, urgently.

"You mean, the Lark? Well…four years ago, a nice old man adopted her," the lady said.

"Where did he go? Where was he from?" Courfeyrac asked, panicking.

"No one knows. He left that night with the girl," the woman said.

"Thank you, Madame," Courfeyrac said, walking away. So, the Thénardiers were gone, and Cosette had been adopted by someone. He hoped that man was nice and treated Cosette well.

"I'll find you, I promise," Courfeyrac whispered to the sky.

Cosette had the strangest urge to look up at the sky. She smiled as the sun warmed her.

"Are you alright, dear Cosette?" Monsieur Fauchelevent, the man who had adopted her, asked.

"Yes, Papa. I feel wonderful," Cosette grinned.


	25. Eponine and Gavroche

Four years later

The Thénardiers managed to finally get a home. They lived in the old Gorbeau house. It was boring and bland, until a new neighbor moved in. His name was Marius Pontmercy. He seemed to come from rich beginnings, but lived humbly. Éponine was brave enough to talk to him. Pretty soon, they became friends.

Marius was a member of Les Amis de l'ABC. He had joined recently. Although he butted heads with some (Enjolras and Combeferre) he was friends with others (Courfeyrac and Bossuet).

Marius and Éponine were walking along the street one day. Marius had to buy some food, and Éponine needed to deliver some letters. While they walked, Marius talked about his group of friends, and Éponine listened to every word. Her heart skipped a beat when he said Courfeyrac, but she dismissed it. It could be another Courfeyrac Marius knew, not the one from her childhood. But, she was even more intrigued when Marius mentioned a certain little boy hanging around them.

"Excuse me? Did you say his name was Gavroche?" Éponine asked.

Marius nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I think I know him…he's around eleven, right?" Éponine said, and Marius nodded again. She didn't say anything else, and Gavroche wasn't brought up again.

XXX

When Éponine had to leave to go deliver letters, Marius went over to the Musain. There he found Grantaire and Gavroche. Grantaire had become a best friend to little Gavroche. Gavroche looked up to him, and spent a lot of time with him. Especially now that Courfeyrac was busy running Les Amis and working on schoolwork. Grantaire barely did anything except for drink and sleep, so he was a good chaperone for little Gavroche.

Courfeyrac had told Gavroche stories about his sisters. Gavroche was still really young when he left though, so all he had were names, not faces. Gavroche would talk to the Les Amis all day about his sisters and how amazing they were. Marius was interested in this, and questioned Gavroche further when they were alone.

"Gavroche," Marius walked over to him. "What was the name of your sister?"

"Éponine, I think," Gavroche said. "And there's another one named Azelma."

"Well, I have a neighbor named Éponine. And I was telling her about you, and…she reacted very strange…I think you should meet her. She lives next door to me."

"Can I meet her?!" Gavroche turned to Grantaire, excited.

"Of course, but don't get your hopes up. It could be a different Éponine," Grantaire pointed out. Gavroche nodded, but still looked excited.

XXX

Marius invited Éponine over, and told her that she was going to meet Gavroche. When she came, she carried a bundle in her arms.

Éponine was nervous. Gavroche probably didn't remember her. But still, to have another member of her family back after so long. Someone knocked on the door, and Marius answered it.

"Gavroche!" Éponine cried out. She ran over and hugged the little boy tightly.

"Éponine? Is that you?" Gavroche looked at his sister in amazement.

"Yes, it's me!" Éponine said. She looked up to see who brought Gavroche over. A part of her wanted it to be Courfeyrac, but she knew she was wrong as she looked at the man.

He had unruly black curls and blue eyes. Éponine could smell his breath, and could tell he was an alcoholic. Yet, he held himself well, as if he was used to it.

"Grantaire," he smiled and held out a hand. Éponine took it, and he shook her hand. Éponine nodded briefly before turning back to Gavroche.

"How are you?! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Éponine walked over and sat on Marius' bed. Gavroche sat down next to her.

"I'm pretty good. I've been raised up by Les Amis de l'ABC. Grantaire's been helping take care of me." In his excitement, Gavroche forgot to mention Courfeyrac. Éponine didn't want to bring it up, since she was too happy to have Gavroche back.

"Thank you," she said to Grantaire. Grantaire briefly smiled.

"Can you read?" Éponine asked Gavroche.

"No," Gavroche shook his head.

"Well, maybe your friends can teach you. I have the perfect book. I've been saving it for years." Éponine got up and went over to the table, where she put her bundle down. Unwrapping it, she gave it to Gavroche. "It's called _Young Boys' Games. _It's a very good book."

"Thanks Éponine!" Gavroche smiled. "Can you read?"

Éponine nodded. "I went to school when I was younger. So did our sister, Azelma. Azelma is a year younger than me. She is very nice, but just a bit shy."

"Where is she?" Gavroche asked.

"Out on errands," Éponine said, sitting back down next to him.

"What happened to the inn?" Gavroche questioned further. Marius and Grantaire had left the room to give the two siblings some space to talk.

"We had to sell it to get money," Éponine said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Gavroche stood up. "I have to go now. Bye Éponine!"

"Bye Gavroche!" Éponine smiled and hugged her brother goodbye.

"I'll come see you again!" Gavroche smiled and left with his present. Grantaire took him back to the café, while Marius went inside the room to Éponine.

"He's adorable," Marius smiled.

Éponine nodded. "He's grown a lot, too. Thank you, Marius. Without you, I don't think I would have ever seen him again."

Marius smiled, "it was my pleasure, 'Ponine."

XXX

Gavroche was so excited to have met his sister; he didn't register the idea to tell Courfeyrac about it.


	26. Les Amis de l'ABC

Marius had invited Éponine to a Les Amis de l'ABC meeting a couple of months later. Éponine thought about declining, but Marius was insistent. Besides, Éponine was interested in what the group of schoolboys was doing. And if she joined the group, she would have more time to spend with Marius.

Marius and Éponine walked down the street to the Musain café.

"Are you excited?!" Marius bounced up and down.

Éponine laughed, "Yes, I am. I can't wait to meet all of your friends!"

"Well…a couple aren't really my friends," Marius admitted. "They take this revolution thing way too seriously."

"That's alright," Éponine said. They walked into the café and over to the back room. Marius walked in first, and a couple of them nodded their acknowledgment. Éponine didn't want to make a big deal of this, so she quietly slipped in. She stood in the doorway, looking at everyone. A couple were at different tables. The leaders were obviously at the table in the middle. There was a marble man who held himself well, and another blond who adjusted his glasses. Next to them was…

Éponine's heart stopped as she stared at Courfeyrac. It was the same boy from all of those years ago. The same brown hair, brown eyes, and grin that made her stomach flutter. He was much older and handsomer. Courfeyrac hadn't looked up yet to see Éponine. Éponine did not want to approach him. She knew he had probably moved on. He probably had a whole line of mistresses waiting for him. He had probably forgotten about her. And even if he didn't, he wouldn't care about her. All she was was a thing of his past. A past that he was most likely trying to forget.

Éponine backed up quickly, and bumped into someone who had come behind her. He was carrying a couple of drinks, which he had spilled on himself.

"Oh, sorry," Éponine said, nervous. She wasn't usually like this. Seeing Courfeyrac had caught her off-guard.

"It's fine, those sort of things happen to me all of the time!" the boy said, cheerfully.

The three leaders had glanced over, but all they saw was Bossuet, Bossuet's bad luck, and the back of the girl that Marius had decided to bring. They shrugged, and turned back to their tables.

Éponine slipped away and to a table that Grantaire was sitting at.

"Oh hey Éponine," Grantaire said, taking a sip out of his bottle.

Éponine smirked, and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. She took a long sip out of it, before handing it back to him.

The man looked impressed. "You came here with Marius, right?"

"Yes, she did," Marius had walked over to them. "Éponine, would you like to meet Jehan and Courf—"

"No, I'm fine," Éponine said hurriedly. "I can see everything from here."

Marius nodded, smiled, and left.

The man who had spilled his drinks walked over to them, with another man with a red nose.

"I'm Bossuet. We didn't formally meet," the man said, holding out his hand. "This is Joly. He's sick, again."

Éponine shook Bossuet's hand. "Nice to meet you two."

"Tell me, what do you think of the revolution?" Grantaire asked Éponine.

"It'll possibly impact only the middle class. People are still starving on the streets. Trust me, I know," Éponine said, seriously. Bossuet sat down with them, while Joly left to go get an extra handkerchief.

"I think the revolution is a huge waste of time," Grantaire said, leaning back.

"Then why are you here?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

Grantaire didn't reply, but looked off into the distance. Éponine followed his gaze and saw the lead table, where the three men were. Grantaire was looking at the leader in particular.

"That's Enjolras," Bossuet whispered to Éponine. "Combeferre's the one with glasses, and the other is Courfeyrac."

Meanwhile, Bahorel made his way over to their table.

"You must be Marius' friend," Bahorel grinned and sat down across from her.

"What did Marius tell you?" Éponine grinned.

"Just that his neighbor-friend who was really smart was going to come," Bossuet said.

Éponine blushed, "he said that?"

"He talks highly of you," Bossuet nodded.

"Someone has a crush," Grantaire teased Éponine which made her blush harder.

"You're hardly one to talk, R," another boy had walked over to them. He had flowers braided in his hair, and was dressed badly. "Hello, my name is Jean Prouvaire, but you can call me Jehan," he smiled at Éponine.

"My name is Éponine," she smiled back. "This seems like a pretty nice group."

"It is," Joly said, returning from getting his handkerchief.

XXX

Éponine was coming to the meetings regularly now. Éponine liked how they treated her with respect, even though she was peasant girl. She became close friends with Grantaire and Bahorel, and was drinking partners with them. Bossuet, Marius, and Joly would sometimes join them. Courfeyrac knew that Marius' shadow was coming the meetings now. He never got a proper look at her, though. He just saw a dark feminine figure sitting next to Grantaire, sipping wine, and didn't pay her much thought.


	27. Cosette

Éponine was now 17. She was out on the streets with Marius, talking with him. Enjolras was protesting nearby, and the Thénardiers were ripping off some people down the road.

Cosette and her father had moved to Paris a couple of years ago. A part of her remembered Courfeyrac saying that he'll be in Paris. But, what if he wasn't here? Besides, her father was very strict. He would not let her walk around Paris trying to find Courfeyrac. And he thinks the boy is dead. That is what the Thénardiers told him.

Cosette and her father were walking around the streets one day, when a couple of poor people stopped them. Cosette was raised to help the less fortunate, so they immediately helped them. Monsieur Fauchelevent was talking with the man, while Cosette glanced around the street. That's when she saw him. A handsome, tall boy with fluffy hair, puppy eyes, and a freckly face.

Marius was listening to what Éponine was saying. His gaze traveled around, taking in the crowds of people. Enjolras was lecturing, and some of them were getting worked up. Marius hoped they'll be there for when the revolution occurs. His gaze rested on a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair, with blonde highlights. Her large blue eyes were clear and beautiful. She had a fair complexion and was perfect in every way.

"Marius?" Éponine asked him, noticing that his gaze had wandered. She followed Marius' gaze and was surprised. First Courfeyrac, now Cosette? But that didn't matter. Cosette was pretty much abused at the Thénardiers'; she wouldn't want to remember it. Besides, Cosette looked like she had been taken care of well. Éponine didn't want to remind Cosette of her past. She'll stay in the shadows, the place she liked best.

"Éponine, who is that?" Marius asked.

"Cosette," Éponine said. Marius didn't ask how Éponine knew her name. Éponine knew her way around, so it made sense in his mind. Which wasn't really working at the moment.

Marius tried to walk over to Cosette, but the police showed up. The Thénardiers had tried to scam Monsieur Fauchelevent out of his money, but it didn't really work. Now, a scuffle had started, and the police were coming over there. Monsieur Fauchelevent caught sight of Javert, and quickly left with Cosette.

Éponine slipped away and followed them. She took note of their address, and went to tell Marius.

That night, Marius visited the garden. Cosette saw him and walked outside.

"Is it really you?" Cosette asked, in wonder.

Marius nodded and removed his hat. "Your name, Mademoiselle?"

"Cosette Fauchelevent. And yours, Monsieur?"

"Marius Pontmercy," Marius said, smiling.

Cosette walked over to the bench and sat down. Marius sat down next to her.

"Marius, that is a beautiful name," Cosette smiled.

"So is Cosette," Marius said.

Cosette laughed, "I was told one time that my mother considered naming me Euphrasie."

Marius laughed gently, "Well, the name Cosette is perfect, just like you."

Cosette blushed. "Really? You think I'm perfect?"

Marius nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! And I would like to know more about you?"

"How so?" Cosette said, slyly.

"Well, what's your favorite color? Flower? What are your political views?" Marius asked.

Cosette smiled and held his hand. "Blue, violets, and I believe that we should help the poor in any way we can."

Marius blushed when she took his hand. "I like black, lilies, and I'm a Bonapartist democrat. Although, all of my friends are republicans."

"Why do you like black?" Cosette tilted her head. "Black's so dark and scary."

"It's the color of mourning." Marius took a deep breath, "I was brought up by my grandfather and aunt. I never met my parents. My grandfather taught me to hate my father. Until, one day, when my father requested my presence. I went to his house, to discover that he had died right before I arrived. He wrote me a note. I realized that my grandfather was wrong, and my father was a great man. I moved out, and wear black for mourning."

Cosette put her hand on his shoulder. "My mother left my brother and I in the care of some bad people. We stayed there for five years. My brother ran away, and never came back. I never saw him again. Eventually, I was adopted. The man was very nice to me. He knew my mother, and wanted to take care of me. We've moved around a bit, but it looks like we might be staying here for a while longer."

Marius smiled sadly, "you didn't have to—"

"But I wanted to!" Cosette said, quickly. "You told me about your life, and I should tell you about mine."

"Thank you," Marius whispered, "for being so understanding."

Cosette smiled and squeezed his hand. They spent the rest of the night in silence. Cosette put her head on his shoulder and dozed off. Marius caught himself from falling asleep and gently shook Cosette awake.

"You should go back inside," Marius said. Cosette smiled.

"Goodnight Marius."

"Goodnight Cosette."

XXX

Marius and Cosette talked every night. They touched every subject they could, and spent hours discussing it. They both fell deeper and deeper in love with each other. Soon, Cosette was taking chances to see Marius during the day. Cosette would 'go on errands' where she could walk the streets with Marius. There had been a couple of close calls, but so far, Monsieur Fauchelevent had not found out about Marius. Cosette knew her father disapproved of boys. She could only hope that he would like Marius when the time comes for her to tell him.


	28. Reunited

"Cosette, I want you to meet Les Amis de l'ABC," Marius said to her one day.

"A-are you sure?" Cosette was nervous. She had heard Marius talking about them, but she didn't think she'll fit in.

"Yes! Don't worry, they're a very a likeable group," Marius said, encouraging.

Cosette sighed, "It means a lot to you, so I'll go."

Marius grinned. "Thank you so much!"

XXX

"Marius is bringing his lover," Bossuet informed Les Amis at the start of the meeting. "He's getting her now."

Éponine sighed and sipped her wine. She was sitting next to Grantaire, and they were talking about the police.

Pretty soon, Marius arrived with Cosette.

"Everyone…I would like you to meet Cosette!" Marius cried out, smiling like an idiot.

Courfeyrac froze and turned around. "…Cosette?"

Cosette caught her breath, "Courfeyrac?"

The two siblings ran at each other and hugged.

"I missed you so much!" Cosette said, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I missed you as well!" Courfeyrac kissed her head.

"I'd never though I'll see you again!" Cosette said.

"I can't believe it either!" Courfeyrac said, burying his face into her hair. She looked well off and he was glad. He looked over around at his friends. His gaze stopped at Grantaire's table, where another girl was. She was in the shadows, but Courfeyrac recognized her. "Come here!" he said, holding out an arm for her. Éponine's face lit up and she joined in the hug. Courfeyrac kissed both of their heads.

Courfeyrac looked at his friend's faces. Bossuet and Joly were confused, while Feuilly and Jehan were smiling. Bahorel and Grantaire looked bored, while Enjolras and Combeferre were impatient for this to be over. Then there was Marius's. He looked heartbroken. That was when Courfeyrac realized that they must have thought Cosette was his past lover. He tore away from the hug, but still put his arm around Cosette. "Can I introduce my long lost sister, Cosette?"

"What?" Marius mouthed, looking from Courfeyrac to Cosette. Cosette nodded eagerly and smiled sweetly at him. He could see the resemblance in their faces and hair color.

"Enjolras, may I take my sister for a walk to catch up with her. We missed eleven years, you see," Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras sighed, "Well, it's unlikely that you'll concentrate now, so be quick about it."

Courfeyrac took Cosette by the arm and led her outside.

XXX

Éponine sat down next to Grantaire, and Bahorel went to join them.

"Well, that explains how they know each other. But where do you come in the story?" Grantaire asked.

"I grew up with them and was close friends with them. It's just been years since we last saw each other," Éponine said.

"Anything happen between you and Courfeyrac?" Bahorel asked mischievously.

"No," Éponine said quickly and blushed.

"Do I detect resentment? Did you want a romance with Courfeyrac?" Grantaire smirked. Éponine shoved him, and he scooted away from her.

XXX

Courfeyrac and Cosette were talking about their lives.

"I stayed at the inn for two more years," Cosette was saying. "Then Monsieur Fauchelevent came and found me and he basically adopted me. I met Marius and we're in love now."

"Does this Monsieur Fauchelevent treat you well?" Courfeyrac asked sternly.

Cosette nodded, "oh yes! He's the perfect father. I'm sure you two will approve of each other. What have you been up to?"

"Gavroche and I grew up on the streets until these two boys took us in. That was Enjolras and Combeferre. They were best friends. All four (including Combeferre's mother) of us raised Gavroche and then taught him the ways of the street for when we couldn't be there for him. Well, I taught him that stuff. Enjolras and Combeferre were proper boys. Gavroche became a free spirit, and we created Les Amis de l'Abaisse," Courfeyrac explained.

"Isn't it Les Amis de l'ABC?" Cosette asked, tilting her head.

Courfeyrac laughed, "Les Amis de l'Abaisse is our proper name, but we do go by Les Amis de l'ABC."

"Oh," Cosette smiled.

"So, how long have you known Marius?" Courfeyrac asked her.

XXX

The two siblings returned a little later. They both headed to where Éponine was sitting. Cosette smiled and hugged her. Grantaire and Bahorel left to give them some privacy.

"I've never thanked you for being as kind to me as a child," Cosette said. "But you were here all along, weren't you? Why didn't you talk to us before?"

Éponine sighed, "I didn't think you guys wanted to talk to me. See how the cards are reversed? Both of you really have had fortunate lives these past few years, while I barely survived. Anyway, I remind you guys of your past. You don't want to be reminded of the Thénardiers and their inn."

"You're still our friend," Courfeyrac said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And you disobeyed your parents just to help a lonely soul," Cosette smiled and then left to go sit next to Marius.

"Oh, I give you my blessing!" Courfeyrac called over to them. Marius blushed and Cosette laughed. Marius was still shaken to learn that his best friend was the brother of his lover.

Courfeyrac sat next to Éponine and put an arm around her. "If I remember correctly, you had a not-so-secret crush on me."

Éponine blushed. "I was a child."

"And you are bad at hiding your feelings. I'm not as blind as Marius," Courfeyrac said, putting his hand on top of hers. "So, any men I need to be wary of?"

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Only Montparnasse, if that's what you mean. But you'll two get along if you're nice and he's in a good mood."

"I doubt that," Courfeyrac said, twisting his hand to hold hers and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Any girls I need to be wary of?" Éponine said, blushing.

Courfeyrac laughed, "None that I can remember," he said.

"Why now?" Éponine asked him, looking at their hands.

"Because we're old enough," Courfeyrac said. "I felt as if it was improper to think about a young girl like that. But, honestly, you were cute. And now, you are beautiful. I'm glad I found you again, 'Ponine."

"I am glad I found you too," Éponine smiled.

XXX

After the meeting, Courfeyrac offered to walk Éponine home. Éponine hesitated for a moment. She didn't want Courfeyrac to see her ruined apartment. But, she could only let him walk her to the actual house. So, she eventually agreed. They held hands as they walked. Cosette and Marius were behind them and saw this.

Cosette grinned and ran over to them. "I've always thought of you as my sister Éponine, but now you're actually my sister!" Éponine blushed and dropped her hand from Courfeyrac's. "Don't worry, Courfeyrac's still a great guy! You're family now!" The two girls hugged and Cosette turned to Courfeyrac.

"Be nice to her," she said, seriously.

"I'm your brother don't lecture me! Who's the older sibling here?" Courfeyrac ruffled her hair.

Cosette rolled her eyes. She noticed Marius standing ten feet away, looking awkward. "Come on! You're family too!" She reached out as Marius ran closer.

The four of them decided to pay a visit to Cosette's father's house first. Cosette wasn't nervous about her father meeting Marius; after all, Courfeyrac and Éponine would be there as well. She wondered what he would say to their newest additions to the family.


	29. Discussions

**A/N: Happy Barricade Day! RIP to everyone who lost their lives today and tomorrow in 1832, in the novel as well in real life.**

Monsieur Fauchelevent was sitting down at tea, when someone knocked on the door. Sighing, he got up and opened it.

"Cosette? Are you back from helping the poor already?" Fauchelevent frowned. He wasn't expecting Cosette back for another hour.

Cosette glanced behind her. Fauchelevent looked and saw two young men, and another girl around Cosette's age.

"Cosette, who are they?" Fauchelevent asked.

"Friends…I'll explain once we're inside," Cosette said quickly.

Fauchelevent nodded and let them all inside, albeit wearily. He led them to the parlor. Cosette and one of the men sat down on the couch. The other man sat on the chair, with the girl perched on the armrest. Fauchelevent sat in the remaining chair.

Cosette took a deep breath, "Father, do you remember when you picked me up from the Thénardiers?"

Fauchelevent nodded, "yes."

"Well, remember how they said my brother had died," Cosette said, and Fauchelevent nodded again. "He didn't die. He ran away. There was this baby, called Gavroche, and he had to protect him. I wasn't alone though! There was another girl my age, who looked after me."

Fauchelevent observed the three mystery people. "So?"

"So, that man over there is my brother, Courfeyrac," Cosette said, gesturing to the man in the armchair. He was in his mid-twenties, and looked well-groomed.

"Courfeyrac," Fauchelevent and Courfeyrac exchanged nods.

"And the girl is the girl who helped look after me, Éponine," Cosette continued.

Fauchelevent surveyed the Thénardier child. She was dressed in rags and was very dirty, although her jaw was firm and she looked determined. He nodded his head at her, and she nodded stiffly back.

"So, who is the other boy?" Fauchelevent asked. The boy was around Cosette's age…and seemed to be sitting very close to her. Cosette blushed, and looked desperately to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac sighed, "Marius Pontmercy. From what I've gathered, those two have been lovers for a while now. However, I am good friends with Marius and he does deserve Cosette. He may not be the brightest, but he's certainly one of the most loyal."

Fauchelevent seemed a bit less stressed when Courfeyrac explained it. He turned to Cosette. "Is this true?"

"Yes father," Cosette said, looking at her hands.

Fauchelevent sighed, "How long?"

"A while," Cosette mumbled.

"Well, I would like to get to know Marius a bit more. Perhaps Marius, Courfeyrac, and Éponine will join us for dinner?" Fauchelevent said. Marius, Éponine, and Courfeyrac agreed.

"Now I must speak to Courfeyrac privately," Fauchelevent said. Cosette, Marius, and Éponine got up and left.

Courfeyrac cleared his throat, "I assume you've been taking good care of Cosette?"

Fauchelevent nodded, "yes, I have."

"Thank you," Courfeyrac smiled. "Thank you for watching out for her."

"I did promise her mother…you seem to be well-off for a run-away," Fauchelevent remarked.

Courfeyrac laughed, "I was on the streets with little Gavroche for a year. I met Enjolras and Combeferre, and they took me and Gavroche in. Gavroche still loves the streets though, so I don't try to force him to behave properly. And then, I was given an allowance, and I got a job. I became fluent in English and German. Years later, I went back for Cosette, but everyone had vanished."

Fauchelevent nodded, "from what I heard, Thénardier's inn ran out of business. Now, how old are you?"

"25," Courfeyrac said.

"You're old enough," Fauchelevent seemed to be talking to himself. "You should know what happened with your mother. There are holes in the story, though, holes that will hopefully be patched up now. I assume you know the beginning, since you were eight when Cosette was born."

Courfeyrac nodded, looking solemn. His early childhood was a place where he never wanted to enter again. But he had to. He sighed, "My father abandoned my family. He told me that he didn't like being tied down. So, he just left. No one takes in a single mother of two. I was naïve back then, and I didn't know why. Yet, those women didn't know the whole story. If they knew…they might have treated my mother better. In order to find a job, she had to drop us off at an inn. The Thénardier's inn. Madame Thénardier pretended to be nice, but right when my mother left, she turned into a witch. We were slaves in that house. The only thing I could do is help Cosette get through it. I kept saying 'she'll come back, she'll come back' but she never did."

Fauchelevent was sympathetic towards Courfeyrac. Fantine's children had been through a lot. "She did eventually find a job. I was mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mur, where we have factories. Unfortunately, word got out that she had children. The forewoman sent her out. I was preoccupied that day, and didn't save her. I could have, but I was too busy…running from my past, shall we say? From what I heard, Fantine still had to pay money for her children. She sold her hair and her two front teeth. Eventually, she was forced to become a prostitute. When a civilian disrespected her, she got mad and hit him. She was going to be locked up, but that time I was able to save her. She was sick with tuberculosis, and I took her to the hospital. She died of her sickness, and asked me to take care of her son and daughter. I traveled to Montfermeil to adopt you two. I only succeeded in getting Cosette, since you weren't there. I raised Cosette like my own daughter."

Courfeyrac had his head in his hands. His mother…his beautiful, self-respecting mother was forced to turn into a prostitute, all because of those lousy Thénardiers!

"I want to kill them. Monsieur and Madame Thénardier," Courfeyrac growled.

"No," Fauchelevent said sternly. "I understand you are beyond angry right now, but you must let your anger go. Do not stop to their level. Instead, erase their damage. Become a good person, so their badness does not show."

"The least thing I can do is help Azelma. Or at least, make sure Éponine tells her sister to be a good person. Éponine has common sense, and I've raised Gavroche with good morals," Courfeyrac said.

"Thank you for your time, Courfeyrac," Fauchelevent said. "You are welcome here anytime."

Courfeyrac grinned, "I'll stop by once and a while, to see how Cosette's doing."

"Yes, and I don't think Cosette should know about her mother just yet," Fauchelevent said.

Courfeyrac nodded, grim again. "She's too young and innocent." He walked out the door, and into the garden. He smiled when he saw Éponine, watering some flowers.

"Mademoiselle Fairy?" Courfeyrac asked. Éponine whirled around and blushed.

"Toussaint, Cosette's maid, was going to do it, but I like watering flowers," she said.

"Do you? Wonderful," Courfeyrac grinned and hugged her. He frowned when Éponine flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Éponine said quickly, but Courfeyrac knew she was lying. Sighing, he took her shirt, and slowly lifted it up to reveal her stomach and lower ribcage. Her skin was dotted with bruises, some new and old, and there were a few cuts there too.

"What's this?!" Courfeyrac screamed.

"Nothing!" Éponine quickly pulled her shirt down. "Courfeyrac, calm down!"

"It's your father, isn't it?" Courfeyrac asked.

"…it's only when he's really drunk or in a bad mood!" Éponine said, folding her arms around her stomach.

"How long has this been happening?" Courfeyrac demanded.

"S-since the inn ran out of business and we lived on the streets," Éponine admitted. "At least Azelma isn't getting hurt."

Courfeyrac nearly swore, as he had forgotten about Azelma. "She's fine," Éponine said. "She doesn't defy father, like I do. Honestly, Courfeyrac, it's not a problem."

"Yes, it is, Éponine," Courfeyrac said, urgently.

"Things like this happen all the time. You're doing enough just by planning your revolution. Besides, I can leave my house soon. I'll take Azelma and we'll live—" Éponine began.

"With me," Courfeyrac finished. "I'm taking you two in. Gavroche basically lives with me, I don't mind other people. "

Éponine sighed, "I don't want to be a burden, Courfeyrac."

"You're not!" Courfeyrac said. He took her hands in his. "I care about you; I really do 'Ponine."

Éponine smiled, "thank you," she said softly.

Courfeyrac gently hugged her and kissed her head.

Fauchelevent had done some thinking, and decided to let Marius still see Cosette. Courfeyrac was right about Marius, a nice young boy who didn't use his brain often. But, Cosette liked him, Courfeyrac approved of him, Éponine liked him, and Toussaint liked him. If Fantine had been there, she would have probably liked him too.


	30. Grantaire

Cosette was also allowed to go to the Les Amis de l'ABC meetings now. Marius and Courfeyrac escorted her there and back.

In the corner, Éponine sat down with Grantaire again. She wanted things as normal as possible, even though things were far from it. Courfeyrac sat down next to her, and soon Marius and Cosette joined.

"Ugh, there's too much love over here," Grantaire complained.

Jehan sat down next to him. "I know what will make you feel better."

"Yeah…ENJOLRAS!" Courfeyrac screamed. Enjolras glanced up from the center table and turned to frown at Courfeyrac.

"Yes?" Enjolras asked patiently.

"Come over here!" Courfeyrac called out.

Enjolras sighed, "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Yes, Apollo does not allow himself to be publicly seen with lesser beings," Grantaire commented loudly.

Enjolras grimaced, "Grantaire, I'm actually planning a revolution. If you maybe stopped looking at your bottle, you would have realized this."

"Ah, my Green Fairy has no chance over my dear Apollo," Grantaire called out drunkenly.

"Perhaps you may consider quitting?" Enjolras asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I don't think so," Grantaire grinned.

"What did I miss?" Gavroche came running in the room.

"Other than a small family reunion, nothing," Courfeyrac grinned.

Gavroche smiled and went over to sit on Éponine's lap.

"Say, Gavroche, how long have you known about Éponine being here?" Courfeyrac asked, thoughtfully.

"I dunno, a year possibly?" Gavroche shrugged.

Courfeyrac sighed. He wished Gavroche had told him sooner, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"So, how does it feel to be in love?" Jehan asked Cosette, dreamily. Enjolras was done preparations and he went over to sit with them.

"Amazing. It feels like my life has started. I can't believe it," Cosette grinned and Marius was blushing.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo, are you going to be part of the family now?" Gavroche asked Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows, "not technically."

"But you and 'Ponine are going to be married, right?!" Gavroche asked.

"Gavroche!" Éponine scolded him.

"Not right now," Courfeyrac said. "There's still the revolution and Éponine is only 17. Besides, who knows what will happen in a couple of years?"

"Don't remind me about the revolution," Cosette said, seriously. "It's bad enough that I have Marius and you taking part in it."

"We'll be safe Cosette, I promise," Courfeyrac said.

"You better be," Éponine grumbled.

"The revolution may have some bumps and some causalities, but once the people join us—" Enjolras began.

"And how do you know they'll join us?" Grantaire asked.

"Because," Enjolras narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you just know? How grand it is to be the mighty Apollo and 'just know' everything," Grantaire took another long sip out of his bottle.

"Grantaire, why don't you—" Enjolras began, angrily.

"Grab us some more drinks," Courfeyrac said quickly. While he thought it was hilarious when Enjolras blew up, he didn't think Cosette should witness it.

Grantaire groaned and left the table. Enjolras sighed and shook his head. Meanwhile, Jehan was trying to hide his grin. Gavroche was talking really fast to Cosette and Marius, telling them about the pastry he had the other week. Jehan was writing down a poem.

"What are you writing?" Éponine asked him. Courfeyrac put his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jehan cleared his throat and read.

"_It has been too long_

_Friends reunite here at last_

_Love is in the air_"

"That's great!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Whadda miss?" Grantaire slurred, stumbling back over to the table.

Enjolras sighed, "Grantaire –" Grantaire fell down on the floor. Joly jumped up, thinking he was unconscious, but then Grantaire began snoring.

"Okay, who has Grantaire duty?" Combeferre asked.

"What?" Cosette whispered to Courfeyrac.

"When Grantaire gets to falling asleep or becoming unconscious, someone has to take him home," Courfeyrac whispered back.

"I did it yesterday," Bahorel said.

"I am physically unable to carry him," Jehan said softly.

"I am sick," Joly said.

"I'm just going to fall down while carrying him and kill us both," Bossuet pointed out.

"We can do it," Cosette called out. "Marius, Courfeyrac, Éponine, and I."

"And me too!" Gavroche exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Enjolras frowned, "it's not very pleasant."

"Eh, it'll tough the girls up. Once they make it out of Grantaire's flat alive, they can make it anywhere," Courfeyrac shrugged.

Éponine snorted, "Courfeyrac, I've been down in the sewers before."

"If you guys insist on taking him," Enjolras said.

"Of course! It'll make us a part of Les Amis de l'ABC!" Cosette grinned.

"Actually the initiation is rather long. You see you, must complete this steps," Feuilly said. "You must

-Tolerate Bossuet's bad luck

-Be wary of Joly's diagnosis

-Let Jehan write poetry about you

-Bring home a drunken Grantaire

-Debate with Enjolras at least once

-Have an arm-wrestling contest with Bahorel

-lend Combeferre at least one book

-borrow money from Courfeyrac

-shout 'no one cares about your lonely soul' to Marius

-finally, you must fill-in for at least one of Feuilly's jobs when he's sick."

"Wow, that's quite a list," Cosette grinned.

"So all of you have done all of those things at least once," Éponine asked.

"Oh yeah. Gav's nearly there," Courfeyrac said.

"You better start lugging Grantaire back now," Enjolras said.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac got up. He put Grantaire's arm around his shoulders and lifted him up. Marius tried to take the other side, but Éponine quickly stood in his place.

"I've carried him home before, I can manage it," Éponine said, lifting up Grantaire other's side.

Cosette stifled her giggles, and their group headed out.

They staggered off down the street and headed towards Grantaire's flat.

"Has Grantaire always been like this?" Cosette asked them.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac said. "He was an alcoholic when we met him. Only difference is that now we realize he's a lot smarter and much more of a pessimist than we thought."

"From what I've heard these last few months, he doesn't believe in the cause," Marius said.

"Why is he there?" Cosette frowned. "What for?"

Éponine laughed. "Oh dear Cosette, the why is not a what but a who. Who makes Grantaire keep coming back. Who? Our noble leader, Enjolras."

"Are you sure?" Marius furrowed his brow.

Courfeyrac sighed, "Marius you are the blindest boy I know, and I actually know a blind boy."

"How could I have missed that?" Marius slapped his hand to his forehead.

"It's okay," Cosette rubbed his back.

"Oooooooooooooo," Gavroche grinned.

Éponine laughed, "Gavroche you have acquired some of Courfeyrac's traits."

"Okay, we're nearing Grantaire's place, or as we call it, The Cave of No Hope."

Grantaire's flat smelled as bad as the sewers. It was only one room, and there were bottles everywhere. The bed had no sheets, and there a couple stains on it. It was dust and cold, but there were no rats. Probably since Grantaire had no food in his room, and no appeal to the rats.

"Why is he living here?!" Cosette was appalled at the conditions.

"It could be worse," Courfeyrac said, dumping Grantaire onto his bed. "He has a roof over his head and a mattress underneath him. So many people are on the streets, with nothing to protect them from the cold."

"Oh," Cosette said in a small voice. Courfeyrac grinned and hugged her. "Don't worry, we take care of our friends. Grantaire's certainly not going to die, thanks to us."

Courfeyrac and Éponine ran through the normal Grantaire routine. They took off his shoes and shirt, and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed. Éponine put up a brown cloth on the window, blocking the light and cold. Éponine shifted Grantaire so he lay on his side.

"Let's get out of here quickly. The pessimism is contagious," Courfeyrac said. Even Gavroche seemed a little more moody upon entering The Cave of No Hope.

They left the flat and sighed as they were bathed in the sunlight.

"Maybe it'll work out for Grantaire one day, like it worked out for us," Cosette said to Marius.

Marius smiled, "Maybe."

"Well, I'm starving!" Courfeyrac cried out. "Hopefully Monsieur Fauchelevent cooked enough for all of us."

"Can I come?" Gavroche asked.

"Of course!" Éponine said.

"Isn't this the life?" Courfeyrac grinned and lifted Gavroche up on his shoulders. He put his arms around Éponine and Cosette and walked towards the Fauchelevent house, with Marius trailing alongside of them.


	31. Beginning

"Monsieur Fauchelevent," Courfeyrac walked inside the house, where Fauchelevent was.

"Yes, Courfeyrac?" he asked.

Courfeyrac and Éponine were invited to their house anytime they wanted to come. Usually, they just came for dinner, accompanied by Marius. Éponine had decided to move out of her father's flat. Azelma preferred to stay with their father, and Éponine let her make her decision. Éponine still had to run errands for her father, and she still looked after Azelma. Only now, Éponine was sleeping at Courfeyrac's place.

Fauchelevent was happy to take care of any of them. He noticed a change in Cosette, how she seemed much happier now that she was reunited with Courfeyrac.

"Gavroche wants to see you," Courfeyrac said. A little boy ran out from behind him and grinned. Fauchelevent couldn't help but smile back. Gavroche was Éponine's biological brother and Courfeyrac's brother too (they were basically brothers since they were very close).

"Why hello Gavroche," Fauchelevent said, standing up to greet the boy. He resembled Éponine slightly, but his blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to hide that.

"How are you? Are you really Cosette's dad? Does that make you Courfeyrac's dad?" Gavroche asked excitedly.

Fauchelevent laughed, "I am Cosette's adopted father. I didn't adopt Courfeyrac, and he is far too old now to be adopted. I am doing well, and how are you?"

"Good!" Gavroche grinned.

Courfeyrac smiled and leaned against the frame of the doorway, watching the exchange.

XXX

"Lamarque's dead," Enjolras suddenly announced at the meeting.

"What?" Courfeyrac immediately tore his eyes away from where his fingers were playing with Éponine's hair.

"You know what this means," Enjolras said, firmly. "The revolution is going to happen now."

"When?" Jehan asked, softly.

"Lamarque's funeral is to be held June 5th. That's in two days. We're going to start it there, and we need to prepare in haste," Enjolras said.

Everyone nodded and murmured agreement.

"Cosette!" Courfeyrac called out to where his sister was sitting with Marius. Cosette frowned and walked towards him, followed by Marius.

"Yes?" Cosette asked him.

"I know you and Éponine feel like you're a part of Les Amis de l'Abaisse, and you are. But you are not fighting," Courfeyrac said, his eyes narrowed.

"What?!" Éponine cried out. "Why not?!"

"You can get hurt," Courfeyrac said, stiffly.

"So can you," Cosette reminded him.

"You don't even know how to work a gun," Courfeyrac said, standing up.

"We'll learn," Éponine jumped up. "We're fast learners."

"That's enough!" Courfeyrac cried out. "I forbid Cosette and you from joining us!"

"You can't boss us around!" Éponine shouted.

"Watch me!" Courfeyrac walked away, over to Enjolras and Combeferre.

Éponine balled her fists and stormed out of the café. Cosette sighed, "I should be getting home. Goodbye, Marius." She hugged him and then left.

XXX

The next day, Éponine was still mad. She didn't go back to Courfeyrac's flat last night, and instead just slept in the streets. Cosette was worried, since Marius and Courfeyrac would be fighting the very next day. Fauchelevent was worried as well and just wanted all of them to be safe.

Éponine happened to be walking by Cosette's house when she heard them. The Patron-Minette.

"No," she muttered, running over to them.

"Éponine? What are you doing here?" Thénardier frowned.

"Listen, this house is useless. The people in it are poor, and just ordinary," Éponine said quickly.

"Ignore her," Montparnasse rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Éponine knew that Marius was in the house with the Fauchelevents, and that Courfeyrac would probably be on his way.

"If you take another step, I'll scream!" Éponine declared.

"You wouldn't," Babet growled.

"She would," Thénardier muttered.

"Who cares?" Claquesous walked forward.

That's when Éponine screamed. The Patron-Minette knew the police would come, so they ran away.

"Éponine!" Éponine turned and saw Marius running outside. "Are you alright? I heard your scream."

"Inside, quickly!" Éponine ran inside, dragging Marius along. Cosette and Fauchelevent were both distressed.

Éponine stayed in the house until Courfeyrac came. "What happened?" he asked.

"There was this incident and we heard Éponine scream," Marius said.

Courfeyrac turned to her, "are you okay?"

"Yes," Éponine said.

Courfeyrac turned to Fauchelevent. "You seem anxious," he remarked.

Fauchelevent sighed, "France is become too dangerous with the political uprisings. I have decided to take Cosette, and go to England."

"What?" Cosette gasped and Marius' face paled.

"Take Éponine with you, will you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"No!" Éponine exclaimed.

"I want you safe," Courfeyrac said. "I guess this is goodbye."

Cosette bit her lip and hugged her brother close. "Don't leave us again, please." Courfeyrac couldn't console her, since he knew the revolution was going to be dangerous.

Éponine hugged Marius and smiled. "Be safe, and stick with Courfeyrac." Marius nodded, unable to speak.

Cosette hugged Marius, and Éponine said her goodbye to Courfeyrac.

Too soon, Courfeyrac and Marius had to go. They said their last goodbyes and left.

"We're leaving in the morning, so we must pack tonight," Fauchelevent said, before retreating to his bedroom.

Cosette sighed, "Come Éponine, all we can do now is pray for them."

Éponine looked her in the eye and grinned, "Actually, I have a plan."


	32. Protest

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to London," Éponine told Cosette late that night. The two girls were in Cosette's room. The candle was still lit, and they were the only ones awake in the house. The suitcase lay open and empty in a corner. Éponine knew Courfeyrac wouldn't let Cosette and her come. So, she had taken means to disguise them. Éponine had taken green pants, a shirt, a trench coat, and a green hat.

Cosette watched silently as Éponine got changed. As she stuffed her hair into a hat, Cosette sighed, "'Ponine, it's too dangerous."

"It's dangerous for them as well," Éponine said. "Besides, if they got shot, do you want to not know about it in London, or be able to shoot the guard that did it right in the face?"

"We don't have any weapons!" Cosette cried out.

"They have spares," Éponine said. "Now, I don't expect you to come, but—"

"But what?" Cosette narrowed her eyes, "I'm coming. Everyone treats me like a little girl, and it's time to show them that I've grown up now."

Éponine smiled and put another bundle of men's clothing on the bed. Cosette got dressed in black pants, a plan shirt, a dark brown jacket, and a plain brown hat to hide her hair.

"What should our names be?" Cosette asked.

Éponine laughed, "I think there'll be too much fighting for formalities. Besides, these disguises aren't going to last forever. We just need to get to the barricades."

"I feel guilty already. We're disobeying Father," Cosette sat on the bed.

Éponine sighed and sat down next to her. She patted her back sympathetically. "You don't have to go, Cosette. I've been to the meetings and I feel a certain attachment to the boys. I can't let them go out and fight alone."

Cosette shook her head, "I'm fighting."

"Lovely. Come on, we should leave now. We can stay at R's place. He's not there, he said he found another café to crash at and drink himself to oblivion," Éponine said.

"What café?" Cosette asked as Éponine peered out the window.

"The Corinthe," Éponine said, frowning. "We can't exit by the window, it's too high up. We're going to have to be really quiet."

Éponine blew out the candle, and Cosette silently opened the door. They held hands as Cosette carefully maneuvered her way downstairs. Even small noise sounded like a thundering herd to them. Eventually, they made it outside.

Éponine lead the way to Grantaire's empty flat. They slipped in, and sat down on the mattress.

"Now, we wait," Cosette said.

"Get some sleep, I'll stay up," Éponine said. "So we don't accidentally oversleep."

"Alright, but wake me up soon so that you can sleep," Cosette said, lying down and closing her eyes.

XXX

The next morning dawned bright. Cosette woke Éponine up as the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon. Éponine got up, and yawned. They fixed their hats on their heads and headed outside.

"Where is it?" Cosette asked.

"I don't think we need to know," Éponine remarked. Everyone on the streets was walking in one direction. Éponine and Cosette made their way over to the street with the funeral procession.

The protest had begun. People were yelling out in the streets, and running to make their barricades. Éponine looked around and spotted Bahorel.

"Come on," she said to Cosette, and they made their way over to Bahorel. They didn't interact with him; they just needed to watch him to know where to go. Sure enough, Bahorel led them to the rest of Les Amis de l'ABC.

Éponine and Cosette stood next to Jehan and looked at their feet, so no one would recognize them.

"We need a place to create the barricade!" Enjolras called out.

A small gamin boy appeared, "Your friends are at the Corinthe, Monsieur."

"Thank you Navet," Enjolras nodded. "Come! To the Corinthe!"

They ran down street after street until they located the Corinthe.

"Throw down your furniture!" Feuilly called out to the people watching from the windows above them. Chairs and tables were thrown down. They began piling up the furniture in the road. Éponine and Cosette helped out. The barricade rose higher as more items were added onto it. Carriages were being piled on.

XXX

Fauchelevent had woken up early that morning, ready to leave France. It'll be a safe place for Cosette and Éponine to be. France is going to be in turmoil for the next few days with the rebellion in Paris. It was better that they left.

Fauchelevent knocked on Cosette's door. "Cosette? Éponine? It is time to go." He sighed when no response came. Although he didn't want to invade their privacy, they had to go now. Fauchelevent opened the door and froze. The bed was made up neatly and clean. An empty suitcase was lying on the ground. Fauchelevent knew immediately what was happening. Cosette and Éponine were going to the protest.

"Cosette! Éponine!" Fauchelevent ran downstairs, where Toussaint was making breakfast.

"W-w-what is it, M-m-monsieur?" Toussaint frowned.

"I have to go! Stay here, Toussaint, and don't go outside. It's dangerous," Fauchelevent grabbed his coat and ran outside.

Sure enough, the protest had started. Fauchelevent searched the crowd in vain. He couldn't find Cosette or Éponine or any of their friends. He eventually ran into a little boy trying to drag a carriage.

"Do you need some help?" Fauchelevent asked.

"It's fine," the boy said, and Fauchelevent realized that it was Gavroche. Gavroche was too intent on helping out to realize who Fauchelevent was. Still, Fauchelevent dragged the carriage over to the barricade. He got behind the barricade and watched the students complete it. He sighed as he saw the optimistic young faces. It was going to be a disaster, he knew it. And he had to get Cosette and Éponine and their lovers away before it was too late.


	33. First Attack

Fauchelevent was looking for Cosette and Éponine, but was sidetracked. There had been a small scuffle, in which a traitor had been found among their midst. The traitor's name? Javert. Dr. Fauchelevent didn't know what to do. Javert was tied up inside, and it looked like the schoolboys might kill him soon. Fauchelevent didn't have any more time to think, because that was when the National Guard led the first attack.

"Who's there?" a guardsman called out.

"French Revolution!" Enjolras called out.

Then the attack began. The bullets flew everywhere, as the revolutionaries fought against the soldiers. Cosette was in the back, crouching near the wall. Éponine, meanwhile, had grabbed a gun and was climbing up the barricade to fight alongside her friends. She saw Bahorel fall down, and nearly slipped in some blood. Whose blood it was, she didn't want to know.

Éponine's face paled when she saw Marius on top of the barricade. Marius was barely protecting himself; instead he was trying to shoot at the soldiers. Éponine froze when she saw a gun pointed at Marius. Marius didn't notice it as he kept fighting. Éponine threw her gun down and climbed higher on the barricade. She grabbed the barrel of the gun and forced it away from Marius. The bullet hit her waist, and she grimaced in pain. Éponine slinked down the barricade and wrapped one arm around her waist. She put a hand over the bullet wound.

No one had noticed Éponine taking the bullet, for they were all caught up in their own fights. Marius could see that the soldiers were about to overtake the barricade. He looked around and saw a barrel of gunpowder. Marius dove for it, and grabbed a torch.

"Stop! Stop it or I'll blow the barricade!" Marius called out. The fighting stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Blow it up and take yourself with it!" an army officer yelled out.

"Myself with it," Marius said, putting the torch dangerously close to the top of the barrel.

"Back! Get back!" the officer commanded, and the soldiers retreated.

Enjolras took the torch from Marius' hands. Marius sighed and glanced around. Some of his comrades seem annoyed, others relieved. Marius' eyes went over to where Éponine was. She smiled wryly at him, from where she was standing with a young boy. But, Feuilly accidently bumped into the boy, and the boy's hat fell off. Brown hair flowed out from underneath the cap. Marius recognized her in an instant.

"Cosette!" Marius walked over to where Éponine and Cosette stood. Courfeyrac was busy repairing the damages to the barricade, so he didn't notice the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Marius asked.

"We came to fight," Éponine responded. Her arm was still covering her wound, and she hoped no one could see the blood. She put the elbow of her other arm over the hand covering her wound just in case the blood seeped through her fingers.

"It's dangerous," Marius said, frowning.

"It's dangerous for you two as well!" Cosette exclaimed.

"Cosette?!" All three turned to see Courfeyrac on top of the barricades, a mixture of surprise, anger, and fright on his face.

Courfeyrac climbed down from the barricade and walked over to them. "Éponine?! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Fighting!" Éponine said, confidently.

"I told you—" Courfeyrac began, but they didn't let him finish.

"I've been told what to do all my life! I'm not staying away when my brother is risking his life!" Cosette cut in.

"And I'm friends with everyone too! I deserve to fight!" Éponine argued.

"No!" Courfeyrac said, firmer this time.

Éponine glared at him.

"Éponine!" Gavroche ran over to her and grinned. "You came!"

"Gavroche!" Éponine turned to Courfeyrac, furious, "you let my 12 year old brother—"

"Courfeyrac didn't know he was here," a firm voice said. Enjolras and Combeferre stepped over to them. Enjolras sighed, "we let Gavroche come because he wanted to do. He has not been fighting, and we are not letting him have a gun."

Éponine turned to Courfeyrac, who looked just as mad as her.

"They have to leave now," Courfeyrac said.

"They can't," Combeferre said. "The streets are too dangerous. The safest place is here. Only a small child could get past the guardsmen."

"He's right," a much deeper voice called out. Cosette turned to the older man, who was standing with them.

"Father!" Cosette hugged her father close and then drew away quickly, scared. "I'm so sorry! Éponine was going and I couldn't let her go alone! And—"

"Cosette," Fauchelevent put his hands on her shoulders, "we'll talk about this later, hopefully when we're away from the barricades. Right now though, we have to keep you two safe."

"She can work in our make-shift hospital with Joly and I," Combeferre said.

Cosette nodded quickly, "I know the basics."

"I'm still fighting," Éponine said. "I made it out of the first fight."

"No, 'Ponine," Courfeyrac pleaded with her.

"Can I fight!?" Gavroche asked.

They all looked at him and shook their heads. Gavroche looked disappointed, and Éponine ruffled his hair. Unfortunately, it was the hand that was covering her wound, the hand with all of the blood on it.

"Éponine!" Courfeyrac called out, alarmed.

"'M fine," Éponine tried to smile, but found it was getting harder to walk. She felt someone picked her up. Éponine glanced up and saw Combeferre looking worried.

"I'll take a look at the wound. It shouldn't be anything serious, since she went a while standing," Combeferre said, hurrying to the hospital. Courfeyrac followed him, while Cosette led a scared Gavroche away.

"It'll be okay, 'Ponine," Courfeyrac held her hand, as Combeferre lifted up her bloodstained shirt to see the wound.

"Not fatal, but needs to be treated," Combeferre said, more to himself than to anyone else. "She's lucky; the bullet went right though her. It's not lodged in."

Combeferre cleaned out the wound and sew up anything that needed to be closed. He wrapped up Éponine's midsection in a bandage, and told her to rest. Éponine nodded tiredly and fell asleep, her body exhausted from the fight and the injury.

XXX

Enjolras and Fauchelevent were standing back outside, talking quietly. Enjolras was telling Fauchelevent about his goals and ideas, while Fauchelevent was providing words of caution.

"On the roof!" Fauchelevent cried out suddenly. He pushed Enjolras to the side, and a bullet landed on the ground where Enjolras had been seconds before. The boys immediately pointed their guns to the roofs of the buildings and started shooting at the soldiers. Eventually, the soldiers were wounded, fallen down, or had left.

"Thank you Monsieur," Enjolras nodded.

"Give me no thanks, instead, there is something you can do," Fauchelevent said.

"If it is in my power," Enjolras nodded.

"Give me the spy Javert, let me take care of him," Fauchelevent ordered.

Enjolras nodded again and handed Fauchelevent a gun and a knife. Fauchelevent took them both and led Javert to a back alleyway.


	34. Rest

**A/N: This is becoming slightly more musical-based than book-based, sorry about that.**

Éponine woke up to a numb waist and someone holding her hand. She turned her head to the side and smiled when she saw Courfeyrac.

"Hey," she said, faintly.

Courfeyrac smiled in relief, "Combeferre said it wasn't bad, but I'm glad you're awake."

"Did anyone…die?" Éponine asked, worried.

Courfeyrac's face turned dark. "Bahorel and Jehan. Bahorel fell at the barricades, and Jehan was held hostage. They shot him." Éponine closed her eyes, and pictured Bahorel and Jehan in front of her. "I have to go," Courfeyrac said. "We're still working on the barricade and the National Guard could be back at any second." Courfeyrac kissed her forehead and left.

Cosette told Éponine that she was fine to go, if she took it easy. Cosette had acquired an apron, and her hair was neatly braided back. Éponine smiled at her friend, and then walked out of the make-shift hospital. Éponine lost her hat, so her hair hanging loosely made it obvious to everyone that she was a girl.

"Éponine!" Gavroche ran over to her, "Courfeyrac said I had to go!"

"He should," Feuilly said, walking over to them. "Gavroche is the perfect size to slip out undetected. He'll be safe."

"I want to stay!" Gavroche protested.

"No," Éponine said quietly. "You are going, Gavroche, it's safer."

"But—" Gavroche protested but was cut off with a glare from Éponine. Gavroche hugged goodbye and took off into the dark streets.

"At least he'll make it out of this alive," Éponine said. Feuilly patted her on the back awkwardly, before going back to the barricade. Éponine remembered how he had been close to Bahorel, and how hard Bahorel's death must be for him. Yet, these boys must have mentally prepared themselves against situations like this. They knew the barricade could bring death as well as a new world, and they were willing to pay the price.

"Courfeyrac, take the watch. We should have two hours of rest," Enjolras called out. "Marius, that is a direct order!" Marius had been working to keep his hands busy. He had realized that Éponine had taken the bullet for him. What if she had actually died? Éponine was his best friend, and he couldn't let something happen to her.

Courfeyrac sat on top of the barricade, watching the empty street. He heard Éponine come up behind him and sit next to him.

"You should sleep some more," Courfeyrac said.

"I know," Éponine said. "Gavroche left. He's safe now."

"Good," Courfeyrac said.

Éponine shifted around so that she was lying on top of the barricade. She put her head in Courfeyrac's lap, and closed her eyes. Courfeyrac smiled and stroked her hair with one hand. He kept his eyes on the street, ready to alert them if the guard tries to strike.

XXX

"Take a break, Cosette, we can handle this," Combeferre told the young girl.

"Are you sure?" Cosette asked, frowning.

"Yes, there's nothing too major here. Besides, Marius needs you," Joly said.

Cosette nodded and took off her apron. She walked outside and over to where Marius was curled at the foot of the barricade. She said nothing, just sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Marius wrapped an arm around her and watched as his comrades drifted off to sleep. Cosette was asleep quickly, and soon Marius followed her.

XXX

Fauchelevent stepped back from the alleyway where he just let Javert go. He looked around at the sleeping forms of the boys. He could see Cosette and Marius together at the base of the barricade. He saw Éponine sleeping at the top where Courfeyrac was watching. He saw Feuilly carve something into the wall. Bossuet and Joly slept next to each other. Combeferre paced for a while, before talking quietly with Enjolras. Fauchelevent leaned against the wall and prayed. He knew that it would be futile to ask for the safety of all the boys, so he prayed for Cosette, Éponine, Marius, and Courfeyrac.


	35. Next Attack

"They're coming!" someone called the next morning, as dawn was coming.

Everyone jumped up as they heard the sounds of the National Guard coming closer. They prepared their weapons and got ready to fight. Éponine and Cosette moved to the back with Fauchelevent.

"Is it going to be bad?" Cosette asked, worried.

Fauchelevent sighed, "It's a fight, Cosette."

Marius ran over to them. "I just want to say goodbye. In case I –"

"Don't say that! Please!" Cosette hugged Marius tightly. "Please look after yourself." Éponine nodded.

Marius sighed, "I will, and be safe. Stay with your father. Éponine, stay with them as well."

"As long as you don't get in the way of any more guns," Éponine smiled wryly. Éponine gave Marius a quick hug, and Marius went back to his comrades.

Fauchelevent went over to see the state of the National Guard. What he saw got him very scared. The National Guard had brought cannons.

"Fire!" an officer cried out, and the assault began.

Cannonballs began hitting the barricade. The barricade was being torn apart. Éponine and Cosette watched in horror as the National Guard began overtaking the barricade.

"We have to go," Fauchelevent said. He ducked as debris rained from overhead where a cannonball hit the wall. "Come on."

"We can't just leave them!" Éponine protested. She winced as she saw Feuilly fall.

"Father—" Cosette protested, but Fauchelevent raised his hand to silence her.

"Follow me," Fauchelevent said. His main goal now was getting Cosette and Éponine to safety right away.

Cosette obediently followed her father while Éponine sighed. She didn't want to leave them. Things weren't looking so good, and the National Guard was beginning to come to the other side of the barricade. After seeing Combeferre die, Éponine knew she should get out while she can with Cosette. Éponine ran and saw Cosette and Fauchelevent near the entrance to the sewer.

"We don't have much time," Fauchelevent said.

"Wait, I know the sewer!" Éponine said. "Can you save Marius and Courfeyrac? I can get Cosette through the sewers."

Fauchelevent sighed, "there's no hope, I'm sorry. I already saw Marius fall and Courfeyrac is right at the front lines. Go first; I'll be right behind you."

Éponine nodded and slid down into the sewers. They were just as nasty as she remembered them. Cosette jumped down after her.

"Your father's coming, but we should go quickly," Éponine said. She winced as she felt her waist. Her wound must have reopened, and now it was bleeding again.

"Here," Cosette helped support Éponine as they walked. Éponine would give the occasional direction and Cosette trusted her completely.

"Éponine, where's my dad," Cosette whispered.

"He must have gotten lost," Éponine said through her teeth. Cosette realized that Éponine was probably in a lot of pain right now.

"Shhh, I think we're almost there, I can hear voices," Cosette said, reassuringly.

Éponine's face paled, "Those are coming from inside the sewer." Cosette and Éponine leaned against the wall as they continued. The voices got louder and louder. "That's my dad," Éponine muttered. "Be as quiet as possible."

Éponine and Cosette slipped past Thénardier, who was too busy stealing gold off of bodies to notice them. Once they passed him, they walked in silence for a while.

"Are we close?" Cosette asked.

"Yeah," Éponine said faintly. Éponine was now completely leaning on Cosette. Although Éponine was small for her age due to malnourishment, Cosette was small as well, and could barely carry her. Somehow, they managed until they got to the end.

Cosette and Éponine climbed out of the sewers. Cosette smiled in the fresh air, while Éponine just closed her eyes. They walked for a little, until Éponine collapsed. Cosette sat next to her and leaned her up against the side of a house.

"Just hold on, please," Cosette said. Cosette glanced up to see that the little gamines of the street had gathered around them.

"Who are they?" a girl asked.

"Wait a minute, that's Gavroche's older sister!" a boy grinned. "Someone, get Gavroche!"

A little girl sat next to Éponine. "Is she okay?" she asked Cosette.

"No," Cosette shook her head, "we were at the barricades and she got shot."

They all gasped, "the barricades?!" a boy asked, incredulous.

"You made it!" Gavroche was here, grinning. His grin faded when he saw Éponine. "How bad is she hurt?"

"Her injury reopened and she can barely walk. Gavroche, do you know where I live?" Cosette asked. Gavroche nodded quickly. "Okay, go and get Toussaint. Tell her that Cosette and Éponine are on the street, badly hurt. Tell her to be as quick as possible."

Gavroche nodded again and took off. Some gamines went with him, while others stayed with the girls.

"Will she be okay?" a little girl asked a while later, frowning.

Cosette smiled when she heard the carriage come, "Yes, she will be fine."


	36. Sewers

Fauchelevent watched Éponine and Cosette go down in the sewers. He trusted Éponine to take them both to safety, and hoped that they'll be okay. Fauchelevent turned to watch the fighting. He dodged a bayonet and ran over to where Marius was lying down. Marius had a gaping wound in his shoulder, and was bleeding. Fauchelevent picked up the unconscious body and slowly made his way over to the sewer entrance.

XXX

Courfeyrac was fighting alongside Enjolras and Combeferre. The National Guard was pushing them back, but they still fought valiantly. Courfeyrac was where he belonged, on top of a barricade with his brothers fighting for the people.

Courfeyrac fell back when he got shot in the leg. He struggled to get up, but got hit in the face. Courfeyrac grabbed his gun and reloaded it. He saw a National Guardsman kill Combeferre, and he shot him. Everywhere, his comrades were falling. Bullets were pelting everywhere and the National Guardsmen were on the other side of the barricade now. Courfeyrac felt a pain in his chest and blacked out.

XXX

Fauchelevent had successfully put Marius in the sewers. Now he had to find Courfeyrac. Fauchelevent glanced around and saw the boy lying on the ground. He ran over and quickly took him. Courfeyrac was in just a bad shape as Marius. Fauchelevent carried him to the sewer entrance.

XXX

The fighting was dying down. Most of the revolutionaries were dead, their bodies strewn across the barricade. The army officer glanced around, breathing heavily. He walked past a dead boy with a red nose and a bloody back. There was a bald boy lying close by.

"Search everywhere, make sure there are no survivors," the orders came out.

XXX

Fauchelevent was having problems. Both Marius and Courfeyrac were relatively big, and he was having trouble carrying them both. He put them each on one shoulder, but that was too much. Finally he put Courfeyrac on his shoulders and carried Marius like a baby. He stumbled along the sewers, knowing he had a long way to walk to the Seine.

XXX

Enjolras had taken refuge inside the wine shop. He wiped the sweat from his face and leaned against the wall. He heard a soldier outside. Enjolras straightened up and narrowed his eyes. The soldier came through and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, he was knocked out by a flying beer bottle.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras frowned as the drunkard calmly walked across the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'll die with you, if that's okay?" Grantaire said, softly.

Enjolras sighed and then smiled, "It's okay."

They stood in a silence for a moment, before Grantaire talked again, "the others? Anyone else alive? Bahorel? Bossuet? 'Ponine?"

"Dead, at least Bahorel and Bossuet are," Enjolras said quietly. "I don't know where Éponine went, but I hope she managed to get out. And how did you know she was here?"

Grantaire grinned, "She's my best friend, and I knew she'll come no matter what."

"She got injured during the first attack," Enjolras said quietly. Grantaire stopped grinning. "From what I heard, she took a bullet for Marius."

Grantaire swore, "If we weren't going to die right now, I'll bet that it'll be Marius who gets us all killed."

"He almost did," Enjolras said.

"So, everyone's dead?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras just nodded. Images of his dead friends flashed through his mind: Combeferre being impaled by a bayonet, Courfeyrac getting thrown back, Feuilly's red blood intermingling with his red hair, Bahorel's calm look when he was dead, Joly's face when the gun shot him and he couldn't find Bossuet, Bossuet's face when he watched Joly die, Marius getting shot in the shoulder, and Jehan being blindfolded as he was caught as a hostage.

The soldiers barged into the room, breaking Enjolras out of his reverie. Grantaire and Enjolras just stood there as a firing squad was prepared. Enjolras jumped slightly when Grantaire took his hand, but then relaxed and squeezed Grantaire's hand in reassurance.

"Take aim!" the officer yelled. The soldiers fired and Enjolras and Grantaire fell down, dead. They were still holding hands, and they almost looked as if they were sleeping.

XXX

Fauchelevent had to take another break. His strength was slowly failing him, which was not good. He knew he had to be fast, since Marius and Courfeyrac needed medical help right away. He was not along in the sewers. He could hear someone else. As Fauchelevent drew closer to the voice, he realized it was Thénardier.

"Ah! What do we have here?" Thénardier grinned and slyly walked over to Fauchelevent and the two unconscious revolutionaries.

"How do I get out of here?" Fauchelevent asked.

"Did you kill them?" Thénardier asked blankly. "I don't care, I just want to have some treasure. We can split it, money for information."

Fauchelevent sighed and searched Marius' and Courfeyrac's pockets. He found a couple of sous and that was it.

"They have to have more stuff," Thénardier complained, but he had watched Fauchelevent empty their pockets. Thénardier took all of the money and told Fauchelevent how to get out of there.

Each revolutionary was equipped with a red cloth that they tied around their waist. They were given them at the last meeting in the café Musain. (Éponine and Cosette were sulking so they didn't get them). Both Marius and Courfeyrac had one.

Thénardier was a cunning man. He knew he could blackmail this familiar figure. This man was so familiar. And then it hit him. This man was Jean Valjean! The one who kept scamming them. Thénardier scowled, but it went unnoticed in the dark of the sewers. He quickly grabbed a red cloth off of one of the boys (Courfeyrac) and a fancy ring off another (Marius, who decided to wear jewelry at the barricades for some odd reason). Thénardier grinned and let Valjean/Fauchelevent pass.

Valjean (which we shall now call him) was relieved to be free of Thénardier. Valjean eventually made it to the end of the sewers. He saw Javert, discreetly watching him.

"I've caught you now!" Javert grinned like a maniac.

Valjean sighed, "listen, these boys are about to die. Please let me take them home. Then, you can have me."

"No, I've waited too long for this!" Javert snarled.

Valjean narrowed his eyes, "I will come with you, once these boys are safe."

Javert sneered, "do you honesty want to help them? You are a criminal."

"It is my duty to help them!" Valjean said.

Javert got a carriage, and went with Valjean to Marius' grandfather's house. There, Valjean dropped off Marius and Courfeyrac, who would be under good care. The servant was too shocked at seeing the two boys that they didn't recognize the man who had saved them.

"Let me say goodbye to Cosette first, please," Valjean said.

Javert snorted, "You're stalling." Yet there was something else in his voice, disbelief.

"I'm not," Valjean said seriously.

Javert sighed and let Valjean go to Cosette. Valjean thanked him and went inside.

"Father!" Cosette ran over to greet him. He could see Éponine lying on the couch, her eyes open and alert. "Father, what happened at the barricades?!"

Valjean sighed, "The National Guard overtook the barricade. I was just able to get out myself."

Cosette smiled and then frowned. "Courfeyrac and Marius?"

"I don't know if they made it," Valjean hated how easily the lie came. But Cosette bought it as she bit her lip. "Toussaint, I think Cosette needs a cup of tea," Valjean called out.

"A-a-and you, M-monsieur?" Toussaint asked.

"I am fine," Valjean said. Cosette went with Toussaint, and Valjean walked out of the house. He frowned as he glanced around the empty street. Javert and the carriage were gone.


	37. Recovery

Marius' grandfather, Gillenormand, took care of Courfeyrac and Marius. Cosette and Éponine were relieved to find out that they both had been saved. But the question remained: who saved them?

Gavroche showed up at their doorstep a couple of weeks later.

"Gavroche," Éponine said, happy. She hadn't smiled since the barricades. "What brings you here?"

"I found out what happened at the barricades after you left," Gavroche said.

"Why don't you and 'Ponine walk in the garden as you talk," Cosette suggested.

"Alright," Gavroche and Éponine went into the garden.

"So?" Éponine asked.

Gavroche took a deep breath, "Well, Bahorel and Jehan fell on the fifth, so I think you already knew that. After you left, the whole barricade fell. There were no survivors."

Éponine sat down on a stone bench. Gavroche sat next to her. "How did they die?" Éponine asked after a while.

"Well, most of them were shot," Gavroche whispered. "I think Combeferre got hit by a bayonet. And Enjolras and Grantaire died in the wine-shop. They were holding hands."

Gavroche and Éponine sat in silence.

Cosette invited Gavroche to stay with them, and Gavroche agreed. The streets were still dangerous and they were lonely, since the street gamines were avoiding the main ones. The fall of the barricade took a heavy toll on both Éponine and Gavroche. They were friends with the other revolutionaries. Cosette was lucky, since she only really knew Marius and Courfeyrac, and they both survived.

Cosette and Éponine worked to make bandages for the two boys.

Courfeyrac was slowly healing. His face and leg were healing nicely, and the doctor said that there wouldn't be much scarring. His chest however was the main problem. The bullet was still lodged in there. It had missed the major organs, but the doctor was nervous about the operation. He would have to carefully avoid the heart and lungs as he extracted the bullet. During the operation, Éponine had waited outside the door with Cosette. Gillenormand wanted them to rest, but he knew it was futile.

Marius' shoulder had a gaping wound. A large chunk had been carved out, and a nurse was always with him. He got a fever, and was at risk of an infection. But, he was getting better.

It was autumn when the two boys were well enough to stay conscious for most of the day. Cosette and Éponine visited them regularly. Marius and Courfeyrac had a lot of questions for what happened at the barricade. The hardest day was when they had to be told that their comrades were all dead.

Cosette also remembers that that was the day she saw them cry for the first time. All of them were strong, but Marius, Courfeyrac, and Éponine had broken down as they reflected on their friends' fate.

"Father, I want to do something for them," Cosette told Fauchelevent one night.

Fauchelevent frowned, "for what?"

"Closure. They were all really close to the poor young men who lost their lives that night," Cosette said. "I was thinking of taking Marius, Éponine, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche on a trip to the Corinthe and the Musain."

Fauchelevent nodded, "of course. I think that is an excellent idea."


	38. Mourning

The carriage was prepared for their trip. Courfeyrac and Marius both had canes, and were being helped by Cosette and Éponine. Gavroche trailed along, silent.

They got into the carriage and sat in silence as the carriage started.

"Will you guys be okay?" Cosette asked worriedly.

Courfeyrac tried to manage a smile for his little sister, "Don't worry. Thank you for letting us saying a proper goodbye."

The carriage stopped and they all took a deep breath. Cosette opened the carriage door and helped Courfeyrac and Marius down. Éponine and Gavroche followed.

The barricade had been completely destroyed. The buildings still had bullet holes, cracked windows, and stains of blood on them. Courfeyrac didn't seem to be able to move. Marius took a few steps and leaned against the wall for extra help. Cosette went over to help him. Éponine went over to the side of the wall. _LONG LIVE THE PEOPLES _was etched onto it. She choked back a sob.

"Feuilly wrote this, remember?" Éponine whispered. "I remember him scratching the wall with a nail that night."

"I wish I could have stayed," Gavroche muttered, "I could have helped out and fought."

"There was no more gunpowder," Courfeyrac said. "It was all gone."

"I could have gathered some more off the dead bodies," Gavroche said.

"You could have been hit too," Éponine responded. She glanced inside the wine-shop.

"Grantaire could have survived, if he slept through," Marius said.

Éponine sighed, "He died with the man he loved. I doubt he would have wanted to live if Enjolras died before him."

Marius was clutching his cane tightly and his eyes were squeezed shut. Cosette helped him walk back to the carriage. She came back to get Courfeyrac.

"Do you still want to go to the Musain?" Cosette asked him, frowning.

Courfeyrac nodded, "I would like to, yes. Combeferre and Enjolras…they took me in. They helped me back on my feet when I first ran to Paris. I realized I never really thanked them for that."

"You were with them through thick and thin," Cosette said, "I can't begin to imagine what you must be going through. But you still have us. You're not alone."

Courfeyrac hugged his sister, "We're never alone. Our mother watches down on us, bringing us good fortune. She brought Marius' and I's savior from the barricade that night, carrying us. She helped me find Combeferre and Enjolras. She's been guiding you through your childhood, helping Fauchelevent take care of you. She's with us."

Cosette looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "I remember having dreams, when I was a child. She would be standing there, standing over me, protecting me. She had wings and was bathed in light. I have always been wondering…what did happen to her? Do you know?"

"Yes," Courfeyrac said. "It's a sad story, and not one for today. You'll learn in time."

Éponine picked up Gavroche and went into the carriage. Cosette walked with Courfeyrac to the carriage and they went to the Musain.

"I hope R's in Heaven with Enjolras and the others," Éponine said.

"He is," Courfeyrac said. "I know he is."

The carriage ride was bumpy, and they kept getting bounced around.

"Do you have a headache?" Cosette asked Marius, who was wincing.

"No, I'm fine," Marius said. Éponine, who was sitting next to him, rubbed his back.

The carriage came to a stop, and they all got out. They walked silently through the café until they came to the back room.

"Do you remember our last meeting?" Courfeyrac asked Marius. "We were excited to start the revolution. We were going to make a difference at last. The people would join us."

"We should have gone," Éponine said, looking at her feet.

"We still came to the barricade," Cosette said.

Éponine sighed and touched the back of a chair, "The barricade brings out the bravery in all of them. In the meetings, they were themselves. They were relaxed. They weren't fighting."

"Why did they have to die?" Marius asked

Courfeyrac rested his hand on Marius' shoulder. "For the cause. I was prepared to die for the cause. We all were."

Gavroche took Éponine's hand. Éponine picked up and hugged him.

"I miss them already," Gavroche said.

"We all do," Éponine nodded.

Courfeyrac walked over to the middle table and touched it. "We'll continue spreading the word. I promise."

They headed back to Cosette's house. Marius and Éponine went into the parlor with Gavroche, while Cosette went up to her room with Courfeyrac.

"Who is my father?" Cosette asked him, once the door was shut and they were alone.

"It doesn't matter," Courfeyrac sat down on her bed.

Cosette sat down next to him, "Do you remember him?"

"I only have one memory left," Courfeyrac said. He closed his eyes, and remembered the cold, the dark, his father's face as he rode away in the carriage. He opened his eyes, "You'll know later."

"What was his name?" Cosette asked. Courfeyrac didn't answer. "Please? I just want to know his name."

Courfeyrac stood up and walked over to the mirror, "Félix Tholomyès."

Cosette looked at her hands, "Well, I prefer Cosette Fauchelevent over Cosette Tholomyès."

Courfeyrac cracked a smile, "Yes, Courfeyrac Tholomyès sounds really strange."

"Courfeyrac Fauchelevent," Cosette said. "Um, what do you think of Cosette Pontmercy?"

Courfeyrac, who was about to pick up a necklace, froze, "Why are you asking?"

"Because," Cosette said, still looking at her hands, "Marius and I were thinking of…"

Courfeyrac sat next to her again, "Marriage."

"Yes," Cosette nodded. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to distract you from mourning."

Courfeyrac wrapped one arm around her and hugged her, "While I think you are too young to get married, I am glad at least that it is Marius. Marius is a good young man. He won't take advantage of you."

"So, I have your blessing?" Cosette asked.

Courfeyrac nodded.

"What about you?" Cosette asked.

"What about me?" Courfeyrac asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well," Cosette smiled, "You and 'Ponine—"

"Time for supper," Courfeyrac said, getting up.

"Ah, please do tell," Cosette said, jumping up.

"Cosette," Courfeyrac placed his hands on her shoulder. "I think Éponine and I may keep mourning. We were very close to them…and now that we're all healed; it's time to address the mental wounds. Marius is lucky enough to have you. You're helping him."

"Just remember, you two have each other," Cosette said.

"Supper!" Toussaint called from the other side of the door.

"Let's go," Courfeyrac said, opening the door.

Cosette walked down with him to the dining room. Fauchelevent, Marius, Éponine, and Gavroche were all sitting down.

After supper, Courfeyrac went to talk with Éponine in the garden.

"Did you hear?" Courfeyrac asked her as they sat down on the bench.

"About Marius' and Cosette's engagement? Yes. Marius was bursting to tell it," Éponine said. "And don't worry; Cosette will still be your sister."

"I know," Courfeyrac said, "And I'm glad she's found happiness so early on. If Marius leaves her—"

"He won't," Éponine said, putting her hand on his forearm. "Marius will stay by Cosette's side forever. Trust me, I know him. When he first saw Cosette, that's all he talked about."

"You seem preoccupied as well," Courfeyrac said.

Éponine sighed, "It's Azelma."

"Where is she?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I don't know," Éponine said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I think she's still with our father. If I do find her again, I want her to stay with us. Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not," Courfeyrac said, "I think that's an excellent idea."

"Éponine! Éponine!" Gavroche's voice called out to them. Éponine and Courfeyrac ran over to the main hall, where Gavroche was standing there. Cosette, Marius, and Fauchelevent were also there.

"What?" Éponine asked. She looked down at who Gavroche was holding hands with. There were two little boys holding onto Gavroche. Éponine knelt down at their level.

"See, this is Éponine? She's really nice," Gavroche said.

"What's your name?" Éponine asked the elder of the two.

"Mathis," he said. "I'm six." Mathis had chestnut hair and brown eyes. Hair that was exactly Azelma's shade, and eyes that were Éponine's color.

Éponine quickly turned her attention to the younger boy. "And you?" she asked.

"Rene," he answered, shyly. "I'm four." Rene had brown hair and blue eyes. Brown hair like Éponine's and blue eyes like Azelma and Gavroche.

Éponine stood up and addressed Gavroche. "Where did you find them?"

"On the street," Gavroche said.

"Toussaint, can you wash them up?" Éponine asked her. Toussaint nodded and took Mathis and Rene.

"Éponine, what's wrong?" Courfeyrac frowned. Éponine closed her eyes.

_It was dark outside and cold. They had just arrived at Paris, and were looking for a place to stop. Éponine held a baby boy in her arms and Azelma was holding hands with another. Éponine and Azelma called them Enfant and Petit. Their mother was too busy to name them. Éponine glanced down and blue eyes blinked up at her. Their father was walking determinedly towards a house. He knocked on the door, hard._

_A woman opened up, "What?"_

"_I heard you have a benefactor," Thénardier grinned. "Who's only giving you money for your two little sons."_

"_How do you know this?" the woman demanded._

"_I know things," Thénardier said. "And I know your sons have died of illness."_

"_Why are you here?" the woman asked._

"_I have two sons," Thénardier said. Éponine realized what he was doing, and recoiled in horror. She held the little baby closer to her. "They're around your sons age, are they not? For a sum, you can have them. It's a win-win situation."_

_The woman frowned and glanced at the two little boys, "Okay, I shall take them in."_

_Azelma obediently handed her the little boy. Éponine took a deep breath and gave her brother to the woman, scowling at her._

"_This one doesn't like me," the woman wryly smiled._

"_Éponine distrusts people," Thénardier glared at Éponine._

"_What's your name?" Azelma asked._

"_Magnon. And yours?" she smiled at Azelma. She seemed nice, even for a woman who would buy someone else's sons._

"_Azelma," Thénardier said. "Now let's go."_

_They turned away and left."Will we see them again?" Azelma whispered to Éponine._

"_No," Éponine whispered back, "but they have a home, now. So, let's be grateful of that."_

_Azelma nodded and they walked to the bridge in silence._


	39. Gone

"'Ponine!" Éponine glanced over to see Mathis and Rene running towards her. They began talking very fast, "Gavroche says you're our sister," Mathis said, in wonder.

Éponine looked at Gavroche, who had run over to them. "Yeah! And then there's Azelma!"

"Why don't we go out to the garden and read?" Éponine asked them. She looked at Gavroche, "Do you still have the book?"

Gavroche frowned and then grinned. "It's in the elephant! I'll go get it!" Gavroche ran off.

"Come on, to the elephant," Éponine picked up Rene and walked over to the garden. She sat on the stone bench with Rene in her lap. Mathis sat next to her.

"Éponine," Cosette floated over to them. Cosette reminded Éponine of a bird, flying around. She looked graceful in her beautiful dresses. True, Éponine was wearing borrowed dresses from Cosette, but Éponine felt awkward in them.

"Yes?" Éponine smiled.

Cosette sat down next to Mathis, "Do you mind if I join you? Father is talking with Courfeyrac and Marius."

"What about?" Éponine asked.

Cosette shrugged. They sat in silence until Gavroche ran back to them.

"I got it!" Gavroche grinned. He sat on Cosette's back and opened the book up.

"Is that the book?" Cosette turned to Éponine, smiling softly, "Young Boys' Games?"

Éponine nodded enthusiastically, "I managed to keep it as well as the necklace."

Cosette reached down her dress and pulled out a locket she was wearing, "The ones Courfeyrac gave us all those years ago?"

Éponine pulled out her green stone, "Yeah."

Gavroche rolled his eyes, "Let's read! Courfeyrac taught me how."

"Really?" Rene's eyes widened.

"Can we learn?" Mathis asked Éponine.

Éponine nodded, "Of course."

XXX

"Why are we here?" Marius looked around Fauchelevent's room. It was small and neat and simple, except for two silver candlesticks sitting on the dresser.

"Sit down, please," Fauchelevent said, drawing out a couple of chairs. They all sat down in silence. Courfeyrac nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Courfeyrac asked.

Fauchelevent sighed, "There's no easy way to start. I suppose I'll just jump right into the story. There was this man called Jean Valjean. He stole some bread to save his sister's child who was starving. He got caught, and was sentenced to five years in prison. After a couple unsuccessful attempts at escape, the sentence was elongated to 19 years." Fauchelevent took a deep breath, and continued, "He met a Bishop who helped him change his ways. So, he became a mayor of a town. He gave many men and women jobs. A couple careless actions led to a woman being fired. She died of tuberculosis, and asked me to fetch her children." Courfeyrac had heard this part of the story, but this was all news to Marius, who still hadn't made the connection. Fauchelevent cleared his throat, "He was only able to fetch her daughter, not her son. Still, he raised her as his own. Now, she is starting a life of her own. And he must let her go now."

Marius frowned, "You're Jean Valjean?!"

Valjean nodded and stood up. "Yes."

Courfeyrac stood up too, "You can't leave now, with Cosette's wedding right around the corner."

Valjean smiled wryly, "You see, a guardian must sign a document. Fauchelevent is an alias and the guards are still on the hunt for Jean Valjean."

"You are like a father to us, to all of us," Marius protested. "Please stay."

Valjean shook his head, "I cannot stay. And promise me that you two won't tell Cosette."

"What should we say?" Marius asked him.

"That I've gone a long journey, and my heart was too full for goodbyes," Valjean said. He walked over and pulled out a suitcase from his closet.

"Goodbye," Marius nodded quickly and left. Courfeyrac lingered, "Thank you again for taking care of Cosette. It means a lot to me."

Valjean smiled, "She is a wonderful young girl. She was like a daughter to me."

"You will always be her father," Courfeyrac said. "Goodbye, Valjean, and thank you." He left too. Valjean packed up and left.

XXX

"Marius! Marius, where's father?" Cosette ran into the kitchen, where Marius was talking to Toussaint.

"Oh, um," Marius stared at his feet. Toussaint hurried away, muttering something about wedding pastries.

"I checked his room, but he wasn't there. Supper's soon," Cosette said.

Marius took a deep breath, "He had to go."

"Go? Go where?" Cosette asked, frowning.

Marius walked over to her and hugged her, "he went on a long journey." Cosette started to tremble.

"But, the wedding…" Cosette whispered. She closed her eyes and hid her face on Marius' shoulder.

XXX

Éponine was in her room, trying to brush out her knotted hair. She sighed and gave up. She was sitting on the bed, thinking, when Courfeyrac found her.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac sat down next to her.

"I've been thinking about weddings and stuff," Éponine said, looking at her hands.

"And?" Courfeyrac asked her, putting an arm around her and hugging her.

"I'll just make a terrible wife," Éponine said. "Not only do I not have a dowry, but I'm going to be spending the rest of my life raising my siblings. Also, wives aren't supposed to have their own opinions or speak out. And I'm not shutting up for any husband."

Courfeyrac chuckled, "Any man would be extremely lucky to have you. They'll be happy to raise up the little ones. But why are you thinking about it now?"

"Gavroche seems to think we're getting married," Éponine remarked. "And I've been thinking about it, and it seems unlikely."

"The money issue isn't important," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "besides, all men and women are equal."

"No class status," Éponine grinned, "and how's that going, my little revolutionary?"

Courfeyrac laughed, "Wonderful, once I'm done school."

"Supper!" Toussaint called from the hallway. Courfeyrac smiled and kissed Éponine softly. "We'll work it out, I promise."


	40. Marius and Cosette's Wedding

"It's Cosette's wedding! Wake up!" Éponine opened her eyes to see Gavroche grinning. "Toussaint's bathing Mathis and Rene right now!"

"Wonderful, now go wake up the others," Éponine said, sitting up. She slipped out of her bed and went over to get the dress Cosette lent her. It was a pretty green dress. Éponine slipped on her shoes and started brushing out her hair. With nimble fingers, she braided it up into one long braid. Éponine put on her green pendant and smiled. Éponine walked over to Cosette's room to help her get into her wedding dress.

XXX

Marius was fumbling with his suit. He was overly excited and wanted everything to go perfectly. Courfeyrac walked inside his room and went to help him.

"You ready?" Courfeyrac asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Marius nodded really fast. He took a deep breath.

Courfeyrac grinned, "We're going to be brothers," he put a hand on Marius' shoulder. "Let's get going to the wedding."

XXX

Cosette and Éponine were talking in Cosette's room. Éponine gave Cosette an angel braid, which wrapped around Cosette's head like a halo.

"Can you believe it?! I'm going to Cosette Pontmercy," Cosette grinned.

Éponine smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Cosette said. "My locket," she reached out and held it in her hand.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Éponine asked. Cosette nodded, and Éponine put the necklace on her.

"Who would have known?" Cosette said softly, "All those years ago when we were young and friends. We're going to be sisters soon, I know it."

Éponine snorted, "You sound like Gavroche. He keeps asking me when I'm marrying Courfeyrac."

Cosette turned to face her. She placed her hands on her hips, "Well, when?"

Éponine's face turned red, "I don't know."

Cosette pursued her lips, "it better be soon." She broke out into a smile. Éponine laughed softly. "You're ready, let's go."

XXX

Marius and Cosette only had eyes for each other. Marius thought Cosette was the most beautiful person to ever walk the Earth. She glided towards him with the grace of a princess. Cosette smiled at Marius. He was looking amazing as usual. He glowed with happiness. This was the happiest she had seen Marius, Éponine, and Courfeyrac since the barricades. All three of them were ecstatic and grinning like fools.

The party after the wedding was fun as usual. They all gathered around for toasts.

"I toast to my lovely sister," Courfeyrac grinned, "and my lovely new brother-in-law. And on this happy occasion, I feel like it's time for the news to come out." Courfeyrac turned to Éponine, "I would like to toast my beautiful new fiancée."

"What?!" Cosette gasped. She grinned, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Awesome! I knew it!" Gavroche grinned. Mathis and Rene asked what it meant, and Gavroche quickly told them.

"I'll toast now," Éponine said, standing up. "Cosette, I don't regret being friends with you all those years ago. Those were some of the best years of my life. And I want you to know that I wish you the best of luck. Marius, treat her well. I will be joining in your family soon, so beware." Éponine grinned and sat down.

"I toast to my gorgeous wife," Marius said, smiling.

Cosette blushed, "And I toast to my striking husband."

The orchestra started up and they began dancing. Courfeyrac and Éponine waltzed around and around. Cosette and Marius were trying to waltz, but Marius kept stepping on her feet. Eventually they just decided to sway back and forth.

"Éponine! Éponine!" Gavroche ran over to her, closely followed by Mathis and Rene.

Éponine stopped dancing, "what is it?"

"Father," Gavroche said. Éponine cursed and ran over to the entrance, Courfeyrac close behind her. Thénardier brought Azelma, and they were in disguise. But Éponine would recognize them anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Courfeyrac snarled at them.

Thénardier blinked back surprise, "Who are you? Éponine, what are you doing here?!"

"Courfeyrac, don't you remember me?" Courfeyrac asked. "You kept me and my sister under your care like slaves."

"I remember you," Azelma said softly.

"Azelma, why don't you come with us," Éponine held out her hand.

Azelma narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want me? You and your new bourgeois lifestyle?"

"I'm not a bourgeois, I'm just borrowing this dress for the wedding," Éponine said. "Besides, we're your real family, Azelma: me and Gavroche, and our two little brothers. Do you remember them?"

Azelma nodded. Thénardier rolled his eyes, "how very touching. Now, I have some news for your new 'brother-in-law.'"

"What is it?" Marius had walked over to them. He heard about Thénardier from his friends, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Azelma," Éponine was still staring at her sister. Azelma looked down at her shoes.

"Your new father-in-law, Fauchelevent, is not who he says he is," Thénardier said. "And for a small price, I can tell you who he is."

"We already know he's Jean Valjean," Marius snapped.

Thénardier raised his eyebrows in shock, but just sighed, "Well, then I can assure you that he is still in his convict ways."

"What convict ways? He made up years ago," Courfeyrac said, frowning.

"Murder!" Thénardier cried out, "he murdered two young boys. I remember because it was the night the barricade fell."

Éponine, Courfeyrac, and Marius froze in shock. "Proof?" Courfeyrac choked out.

Thénardier dug around his pockets and pulled out two objects. One was a golden ring. The other was a red cloth.

"This is mine," Marius and Courfeyrac said at the same time. Marius took the ring, and Courfeyrac took the red cloth.

"You…you sure?" Thénardier said, completely baffled at what to do next. He cleared his throat, "Well, I know where he is."

"Where?!" Marius demanded.

Thénardier smiled evilly, "money?"

Marius took out a coin bag and threw it at him, "tell us now."

"An old apartment," Thénardier said. He scribbled down the address and handed it to Courfeyrac.

"Now go use that money to get out of France," Courfeyrac said, "I suggest America."

Thénardier huffed and turned around to leave.

"Azelma!" Éponine said, her hand still outreached, "Please! We're not a complete family without you."

"Really?" Azelma asked, hope in her voice.

"Of course!" Courfeyrac said, not taking his eyes off Thénardier.

Azelma ran away from her father and hugged Éponine tightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, come on Azelma," Thénardier sneered.

"No," Azelma said.

Thénardier frowned, "what did you say to me?!"

"I said no, now go!" Azelma shouted at him. Thénardier growled and left.

"We have to go," Courfeyrac said. He turned to Marius, "go get Cosette."

"Azelma, watch over Gavroche and the others," Éponine said to her.

Azelma frowned, "where are you going?"

Éponine sighed, "we have some business to attend to. We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay," Azelma said. She walked over to Gavroche, who began introducing her to Mathis and Rene.

"Let's go!" Courfeyrac, Éponine, Cosette, and Marius hurriedly left the wedding to find Valjean.


	41. Valjean

Valjean was sitting at his apartment, sitting in silence. His time was ending, and he was praying. He could feel the presence of Bishop Myriel and Fantine.

_I am ready, bring me home._ Valjean prayed, closing his eyes. A noise made him reopen them.

Cosette was standing in the doorway; her face lit up, "Father!" Behind her stood Marius, Courfeyrac, and Éponine. Cosette ran forward and knelt at his feet. "Father, we found you!"

"Cosette, my dear Cosette," Valjean smiled and hugged her weakly. Marius and Courfeyrac came forward, and Éponine lingered in the doorway.

"Why did you leave?" Cosette asked softly.

Marius cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Monsieur, thank you for saving Courfeyrac and me from the barricades."

"It was you?" Cosette looked up at him in awe.

Courfeyrac nodded, "he risked his life to save ours. Thank you again."

Valjean smiled, "Perhaps, if you had waited, I could have adopted you with Cosette."

"It would have been an honor to have you as a father," Courfeyrac said sincerely. "Your bravery on the barricade was amazing. You also saved Enjolras' life and all the rest of ours on the fifth. When you saw the snipers on the roof, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Valjean said, "I am grateful to give Cosette her husband and brother. A beautiful girl like her needs you two to guide her, when I am gone."

"You're not going to go now," Cosette said, scared, "We'll go back home, all of us. If you're sick, we'll get a doctor."

"Cosette," Valjean smiled again, "I am ready. With you beside me, I can die in peace."

Cosette's lip started to tremble. Marius knelt beside her and Combeferre put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Éponine took a tentative step forward.

Valjean reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. On it was written his story and Fantine's. "On this page is my last confession. It's the story of those whose always loved you. You're mother gave your life for you, and gave you to my keeping."

Cosette reached out a shaking hand and took the paper. Valjean smiled and his eyes started to droop. She held onto his hand as he died.

_Valjean stood and smiled sadly at Cosette holding onto his dead body. Cosette had started to cry, and Courfeyrac picked her up and carried her out of the door, Marius and Éponine followed behind._

"_They've grown into respectable adults. I am so proud of them," Fantine said by their side, smiling brightly. "I only wish I could have been there with them."_

"_You're still with them, we're not leaving them yet," Valjean said. "We'll always be in their hearts."_

"_Thank you for taking care of them," Fantine said, "For being there when I couldn't. Now, we must go," she held out her hand, and Valjean took it. Together, they traveled to Heaven._

"_Monsieur Valjean! Monsieur Valjean!" Valjean turned to see a group of boys run towards him. They all stopped in front of the two and grinned._

"_How's Courfeyrac?" Enjolras asked immediately._

_Fantine smiled, "he is doing well. He's going to be married to Éponine."_

"_Sweet! Éponine deserves a happy ending," Grantaire said, grinning._

_Combeferre nodded, "can we come down to visit them?"_

"_You can go anytime you want," Fantine said. "They'll appreciate it."_

_Grantaire snorted, "They won't notice it."_

_Fantine and Valjean glanced at each other, "They will. You can feel things like that."_

"_If you say so," Grantaire muttered._

_Enjolras sighed, "I apologize for his behavior." He turned to Grantaire and glared at him._

"_What?" Grantaire asked._

"_Be respectful to Courfeyrac's mom," Enjolras said. When they all had gone to Heaven, Fantine had taken them under her wing and explained who she was. All of the boys looked up to her in great admiration._


	42. Favourite

Courfeyrac hurried down the street, his eyes down. He avoided the police as best as he could, just in case they were on the lookout for Marius and him. Courfeyrac heard a girl giggle as he walked past her. He didn't smile or anything, he was more intent on getting home.

Courfeyrac had been looking for a house for him, Éponine, and Éponine's siblings. He didn't want to intrude into Cosette's life more than was necessary. While he was looking, he came across an interesting newspaper, with a name that had jumped out to him, Listolier.

_Courfeyrac was very young, nearing his fifth birthday. He was walking with his father, meeting some of his father's friends. His father talked and laughed with the three men. Courfeyrac saw tall men and strange faces, but he wasn't nervous._

"_I'm Courfeyrac!" he announced, excitedly._

_One man laughed and knelt down at his level, "And I am Listolier."_

Courfeyrac read the article and frowned. The writer had credited a woman, living not far from them. Courfeyrac had paid her a quick visit, and was surprised at what he found.

Now, he went home to get Cosette. Azelma was playing in the garden with her brothers, and glanced up when Courfeyrac rushed by. Courfeyrac entered and headed to the dining room. Cosette was sitting with Marius and Éponine, probably planning Courfeyrac's wedding.

"Cosette, I have news," Courfeyrac said.

Cosette stood up, "About mother?"

"Sort of," Courfeyrac said. "Mother had a sister."

"She did?!" Cosette said, her eyes filling up with hope.

"She lives here in Paris," Courfeyrac said. "Her name is Favourite. Come, let us get a coach and meet her." Cosette nodded and rushed out the door with Courfeyrac.

She was excited, but nervous. She held onto Courfeyrac's hand as the coach bumped along the road. Finally, it stopped. Courfeyrac helped her down, and they walked over to the home. It was a simple home, not luxurious but not meager. Courfeyrac knocked on the door and a woman opened it up.

She had auburn hair that was twisted into a bun. She looked to be in her thirties and her blue eyes were still sharp. Her mouth fell open when she saw Cosette. "Come in, please."

Courfeyrac and Cosette stepped inside the house. They went over to the parlor where they had tea and croissants.

"Are you really our aunt?" Cosette asked.

Favourite nodded, "You look like her, you know, same bright blue eyes. And your hair is threaded with gold." Cosette blushed and looked down. Favourite turned to Courfeyrac, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I remember all of us going to visit Tholomyès, and seeing you with so much energy. We all drifted off, and lost track of each other. I heard a rumor that Fantine was pregnant again, and now I see that it was true. You, young man, look a good deal like Tholomyès."

Courfeyrac's face turned stony, but he didn't say anything. Cosette spoke up, "you said 'all of us.' Who else was there?"

Favourite smiled, "There were four of us: Fantine, me, Dahlia, and Zéphine. Dahlia had thick red hair and green eyes. She was the mistress of Listolier. Zéphine had black hair and brown eyes, and she was the mistress of Fameuil. I was the mistress of Blachevelle. We were all friends, all four of us. The four men were friends as well."

"Did Dahlia or Zéphine end up like our mother?" Courfeyrac asked.

Favourite shook her head, "Dahlia got sick with cholera and died. Zéphine found a way into the aristocrats, and moved from the city since then. We never stayed in touch, after Tholomyès left. We all dispersed."

"Why didn't you help our mother!?" Courfeyrac demanded.

"Courfeyrac!" Cosette said, disapprovingly.

Favourite gazed at Courfeyrac, "it was a love affair that Fantine took too seriously. She was deeply in love with Tholomyès and wanted to be married to him. When he left, she left Paris to go to Montfermeil."

"But she was your sister!" Courfeyrac protested.

"She didn't want any help," Favourite said, sternly. "Besides, what could I do? Tholomyès wasn't the only one who left that night. All the men got together and left. Tholomyès just arranged it."

"I hate him," Courfeyrac said.

"He's your father," Favourite said sharply.

"So?!" Courfeyrac jumped up. "He is dead to me. He left my mother with a baby and an eight year old! No man should ever do that! He was a coward and not worthy of my mother's love! So, I share his genetics?! That doesn't mean anything! My fiancée's father is a terrible man, and she is nothing like him! Fathers are meant to be there for their kids! They are meant to teach them the ways of life and how to be a good person! You know who taught us that?! No one! Because our mom had to go become a prostitute to save us! I had to be a father for Gavroche, and I knew I was never going to let him go! I was fourteen and I was a better father than Tholomyès! He was awful and didn't deserve us! So what if he's my father?! Our appearances mark us similar, while our personalities mark us different! I fight for equality and freedom! Who was at the barricades last June?! Not my father, but me! My friends and I! We fight for the people; we let them have their voice! We stood up the King and the National Guardsmen! They say good things to come to those who are good, but is that really the case?! My father still corrupts the world out there, while all of my friends were slaughtered at the barricades! They died fighting for what they believe in while my father lived while being fraudulent! I would rather die a hero than live as a coward!"

"Courfeyrac!" Cosette repeated, although this time silent tears were streaming down her face. Favourite was shocked, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. Courfeyrac was breathing heavily, and he sat down. Now that the outburst was out of him, he felt better, in a sense. As Courfeyrac calmed down, he thought he felt hands being placed gently on his shoulders. He knew they weren't there, but he still could imagine Enjolras and Combeferre standing near him.

"We should go," Cosette said, standing up, "Thank you Aunt Favourite."

Favourite smiled at Cosette, "You are welcome back at any time for some tea and more stories." Cosette tried to smile, but could not. She placed a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder, and he stood up.

"Goodbye," he said formally to Favourite, and left with Cosette.

Cosette sighed, "I think you frightened her."

"Did I?" Courfeyrac didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"You know," Cosette mused, "as you were talking, it would seem that another revolutionary was standing in your place; a blond haired, blue eyed leader who gets passionate in his speeches."

"I could feel them with me," Courfeyrac said, "they were there to comfort me. I never told my other friends about my past. The only people who knew were Enjolras and Combeferre. We vowed to help the people as best as we could."

"And that's what you're doing," Cosette said, "just because they didn't help, didn't mean that they didn't care."

"They didn't care enough to rise up with us," Courfeyrac said. "We were the last barricade that morning."

"Were you ready to die?" Cosette asked in a small voice.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath, "Perhaps the thought of death scared me a bit, but a scared man is a smart man. And although the thought was frightening, I knew that I wouldn't run away. If death came at me, I would face it."

Cosette hadn't stopped crying, "You're a great man. Soon you'll be a great husband, and eventually a great father."

Courfeyrac smiled and rustled Cosette's hair, "You are just as great."

"Thank you, dear brother," Cosette said. "And I know if Enjolras and Combeferre were still here, they would have been proud of you." Courfeyrac's eyes saddened, but his smile didn't falter. "Courfeyrac? If our father is still alive, are you going to look for him?"

"Not really," Courfeyrac said, his smile turning into a scowl, "although if we do come across each other, I will have a few words with him."


	43. Shopping

Cosette frowned thoughtfully as she browsed through her wardrobe. Éponine's wedding was coming up, and Azelma needed a dress. The problem was that Cosette had no pretty dresses Azelma's size. Although Azelma was 16, she was skinny and small, and was the size of a 14 year old. Cosette frowned, as she realized she didn't know what age Azelma was. She was 16 in June, but when was her birthday?

"Éponine!" Cosette ran out into the garden. Courfeyrac and Éponine were talking with Azelma, and watching Gavroche play with his brothers.

"Yes?" Éponine asked.

"When's Azelma's birthday?" Cosette asked. "I want to get her an age-appropriate dress."

"Really?" Azelma smiled.

"Sometime before me," Éponine said, frowning. "I think it was sometime in September."

"When was I born?!" Gavroche ran over to them.

"December," Courfeyrac said, smiling.

"So, I'm 17?" Azelma asked.

"I'm 13!" Gavroche ran over to Mathis and Rene. "When were they born?"

"Rene was born in March. I remember because it was cold and raining," Éponine said. "Mathis was born in the hot summer, July, probably."

"This month is March!" Rene said, excited.

"Do you want today to be your birthday?" Éponine asked, picking Rene up.

"Yes!" Rene said excitedly.

Cosette was giggling, "Why don't you guys go to Toussaint and ask her to bake a cake?"

"Sweet!" Gavroche took Rene, and ran into the house, Mathis following them.

"Why don't we go dress shopping," Cosette said to Azelma. "Find a couple of dresses for you."

"I'll go too," Éponine said, "I hate to keep borrowing dresses from you."

"We're both 18 now, aren't we?" Cosette smiled, "we're ladies now. Isn't your birthday in November?"

"Yes, and yours was in February. I remember getting your present with Courfeyrac," Éponine said.

"Can we go now?!" Azelma asked, urgently.

"Courfeyrac, you and Marius can stay with the boys," Éponine said.

Courfeyrac snorted and wrapped an arm around her, "and who will protect you from the brigands?"

"I'm a Thénardier, remember?" Éponine grinned, "They're all scared of me."

"As they rightly should be," Courfeyrac said, nodding.

Cosette, Éponine, and Azelma went shopping for dresses. Éponine tried to get cheap dresses, since Cosette was buying them. But Cosette didn't mind spending a little money for her friends.

Azelma found a couple of dresses with pretty lace and silk. Her eyes grew as she saw the beautiful jewelry and accessories. She knew that there was an unsaid budget, but she could still dream about owning the best.

Éponine got a few simple dresses to wear every day and an apron. She also got a luxurious green dress for special occasions.

"Look! Shoes 'Ponine!" Azelma smiled and ran over to the shoe selection.

"The simple things in life make children truly happy," Cosette said, smiling.

"She's getting older," Éponine remarked, "soon she won't like playing with her family and dolls and stuff."

"I still have Catherine, do you remember her?" Cosette asked.

Éponine nodded as she watched Azelma pick out a pair of shoes, "she was the size of us, she was so big."

Azelma ran over to Cosette, "can I get this pair?"

"Of course," Cosette said, sweetly, "are they your size?"

"Yeah," Azelma said. Cosette went over to buy them. "Thank you, Cosette," Azelma said shyly.

"It was my pleasure," Cosette responded graciously. "Now, we shop for wedding dresses!"

"Are you sure? Wedding dresses are expensive," Éponine frowned.

"You'll look beautiful in a brand new dress," Cosette insisted.

Éponine followed Cosette into a little shop, where they looked around for wedding dresses. Azelma was grinning as she sat by the door.

Éponine picked out a dress. It had a simple bodice on it, with curly flower patterns in the skirt. "I'm not a Romantic, but flowers have certain appeal," Éponine admitted.

Cosette got a flower barrette and gave it to Éponine. "A rose in misery, now a rose in happiness," Cosette declared.

Éponine smiled, but the flowers reminded her of Jehan. She ran her fingers over the flowers on the skirt and sighed. She could imagine Jehan insisting that she wore this dress.

"Jehan would have loved this dress," Éponine spoke aloud to Cosette.

Cosette nodded and smiled, "I can imagine he would have."

Their shopping done, the girls returned home.

XXX

A little bit later, Courfeyrac realized that Gavroche and his brothers needed suits. So, he and Marius took the boys out to get some suits. Courfeyrac also got a formal suit for the wedding.

"We look fancy!" Rene said excitedly.

"We do!" Mathis nodded.

Marius smiled and lifted him up, "you two look like gentlemen."

"Hey, what about me?" Gavroche asked, looking really cute.

Courfeyrac and Marius laughed, "Yes, Gavroche, you look like a gentlemen too."

"Hey, Courfeyrac?" Gavroche asked, getting all solemn.

"Yes?" Courfeyrac knelt down to Gavroche's level.

Gavroche looked at his feet, "Can I get a red waistcoat?"

Courfeyrac's throat closed up as memories of Enjolras' red vest, Bahorel's coat that one day, and Grantaire going to get his Robespierre waistcoat flooded through his mind, "of course," Courfeyrac choked out.

Gavroche hugged Courfeyrac tightly. He looked up to all of the revolutionaries and thought of them like heroes. And he didn't like seeing his heroes so upset.

Marius quickly bought Gavroche a red waistcoat, which the little boy wore proudly and constantly.


	44. Courfeyrac and Eponine's wedding

Éponine woke up to Cosette and Toussaint in her room.

"Five more minutes," Éponine groaned, and put a pillow on her head.

"It's your big day!" Toussaint said. "I have a hot bath prepared for you."

"Is anyone else up?" Éponine muttered.

Cosette sighed, "No, now come on Éponine."

Éponine yawned and got out of bed, "Fine."

Éponine's bath was nice and warm, although it took her a while to become squeaky-clean. After her bath, Cosette brushed out her hair.

"Thanks," Éponine said, smiling.

Cosette grinned, but didn't say anything. She helped Éponine into her wedding dress. "Are you excited?"

"Yes, I just find it hard to believe this is happening," Éponine said. "You know when you have a crush and you say to yourself that you're going to be married? Well, it's crazy to think that it's actually happening."

"I have actually never had a crush," Cosette admitted, "is that weird?"

"Not really," Éponine said.

Cosette nodded, "so, do you want your hair down? It looks really pretty that way."

"Sure," Éponine shrugged.

Toussaint, meanwhile had woken up the Thénardier siblings, and were giving them all a bath. Marius and Courfeyrac were talking in their room.

"I can't wait!" Marius was bouncing up and down, "Now 'Ponine's going to be a part of our family!"

Courfeyrac grinned, "I'm the one get married here, calm down."

X

The wedding was much smaller than Cosette's. Aunt Favourite had shown up, even after the disagreement with Courfeyrac. Éponine looked beautiful in her dress. Her hair hung down to the small of her back, and there was one flower clip decorating it. She walked towards Courfeyrac gracefully, like a faerie.

"_Éponine!" Marius ran after her on the street. "'Ponine, what's up?"_

_Éponine turned around and smiled, "Just running some errands, why?"_

"_I'm going to meet my friend, do you want to come?" Marius asked her._

"_Sure!" Éponine nodded and followed him._

_They walked out of the city and down a nice country home. Marius knocked on the door, but no one answered. Frowning, they walked around the house to the garden._

"_Monsieur Mabeuf! Do you need any help?" Marius asked. An old man, Mabeuf, was sitting by the well, breathing heavily. Before Mabeuf could respond, Éponine had walked over to the well, and drew out a bucket of water. She began splashing the water on the plants. Her face split into a huge grin, as she danced and twirled around._

"_Ah, Marius, you never said you were bringing a faerie," Mabeuf remarked, standing up. "Hello Mademoiselle Faerie!"_

Courfeyrac smiled as Éponine stood next to him. She looked beautiful, yet different. Courfeyrac knew that it was because of the barricades. The barricades took a toll on all of them. When Courfeyrac looked at Azelma, he could still see the childish innocence in her. But Éponine had been through a lot, as well as Gavroche. But staring into Éponine's eyes made him feel relaxed. She was there for him; she had always been there for him. Courfeyrac knew he wanted to be with Éponine forever. She was the type of girl that could always surprise you. And he knew that she would follow him anywhere, to the woods in the middle of the night to get water from the stream, or to the barricades.

After the ceremony, there were toasts. Marius stood up first, "I toast to my new brother-in-law's wife! It is nice to see her happier than she has ever been."

Cosette nodded, "I toast to my brother and his wife as well. I hope they have a wonderful marriage and are blessed with many children." Éponine raised her eyebrows and Cosette laughed.

"I toast to my beautiful wife," Courfeyrac said, "and to my friends. They aren't here today, but I know they are looking down on us."

"I toast to my new family as well as my siblings," Éponine nodded, "and I toast to my brave friends who were on the barricades."

Courfeyrac leaned over and kissed her cheek. Éponine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Éponine looked over to where Azelma was sitting. Azelma looked pretty in her dress. Toussaint had put a ribbon in her hair. A couple boys had taken notice of her, and were staring at her.

"She's as pretty as her sister," Courfeyrac remarked.

"Shut up," Éponine blushed.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world," Courfeyrac said, smiling.

Éponine laughed, "You always knew how to sweet-talk a girl."

Meanwhile, Azelma started dancing with Gavroche. Marius and Cosette were dancing also. Courfeyrac stood up and dragged Éponine up to dance.


	45. Liliane

Courfeyrac was looking at papers when someone knocked on the door. Marius and Cosette were out, and Éponine was in the kitchen, so he headed over to the door.

"Courfeyrac!" a smiling woman exclaimed. She seemed happy; although he noted a deep sadness in her eyes and that she wore black.

Courfeyrac grinned when he realized that this was Combeferre's mother, the woman who had adopted him from the streets, "Please, come in."

She smiled and walked in. Éponine had come out of the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Oh, Éponine this is Combeferre's mother, Liliane." Courfeyrac said.

Liliane smiled, "Is this your mistress?"

"No, Éponine's my wife," Courfeyrac corrected gently. Éponine grinned and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to the parlor."

Courfeyrac and Liliane went into the parlor to sit and talk. Éponine came with them, and sat next to Courfeyrac, just listening.

"I heard you went to the barricades," Liliane said, dropping her cheerful façade.

Courfeyrac nodded and Éponine squeezed his hand. "We were all there; our group, Les Amis de l'ABC, Cosette, Éponine, Gavroche, Monsieur Fauchelevent."

"Cosette's your sister, isn't she?" Liliane asked.

"Yes, this is her house," Courfeyrac said. "We're living here until we find a place of our own."

"How is Gavroche doing?" Liliane asked.

"Good," Éponine responded automatically. Liliane turned to her, and Éponine smiled, "He's my brother. My other siblings are here too."

Liliane smiled at Éponine and turned backed to Courfeyrac, "It is so nice to see you prospering."

"I wouldn't be here without you," Courfeyrac said, "Thank you for taking me in. I know I have thanked you often, but it still isn't enough to make it up to you."

Liliane shook her head, "Your safety is enough." She took a deep breath, "At least one of you survived. The police, they made me identify the bodies." She pressed a handkerchief to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Courfeyrac scooted closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to continue." Liliane sighed and opened her eyes, which were watery. "No, I need to talk. I went to identify the bodies. I saw C-Combeferre laying there, his c-chest open and b-bloody." Liliane started crying now and Courfeyrac hugged her. "And E-Enjolras had all those b-bullet wounds. B-but you weren't there. And the p-police said that those were all the b-bodies."

Courfeyrac nodded and let her cry onto his shoulder. Éponine was deeply interested in her fingernails, trying to give them as much privacy as she could. Liliane took a deep breath and straightened up.

"I'm sorry, Courf," she said, "You shouldn't have seen that. It's just, with Enjolras and Combeferre gone…"

"How did you find me?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Well, I talked to a police officer, who seemed upset. He said that his idol, Javert, had c-committed suicide. He was talking about an investigation and where he was last seen. Late one night, a woman glanced out of her window, to see Javert walking away from a house. I thought that, since he was dealing with the barricades, the people might know it was you. I asked around a lot, talking to the neighbors," Liliane said. "It took me a while to find you, but now I have."

Éponine heard a door open and she walked out of the parlor to go greet Marius and Cosette, who had returned.

"I would like to meet your sister," Liliane said, standing up. Courfeyrac nodded and walked with her to the main hall to meet them.

"Courfeyrac?" Cosette asked, frowning slightly.

Courfeyrac smiled, "When I was out on the streets, Combeferre's mother adopted me. Now, she came back to see me again."

"You look so much like your brother," Liliane said, embracing Cosette.

Cosette smiled, "thank you, Madame."

Liliane stepped back and smiled, "Call me Liliane. Courfeyrac told me a lot about you." She turned to Marius, who was awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Marius, Cosette's husband," Marius said.

"We have an extra room if you want to stay," Cosette offered to Liliane.

"No, it's fine," Liliane said, "Although, Courfeyrac, when you move, I would like to know, so I can still visit you."

"Of course," Courfeyrac said, nodding. Liliane hugged them all goodbye and left.

"She's so nice," Cosette said. "And she's been through a lot, losing her son at the barricade and all."

"She was like a second mother to me," Courfeyrac said quietly.

_1830_

"_Come on Combeferre, hurry up!" Courfeyrac raced ahead along the street. Enjolras had wanted a book for Christmas, and Combeferre and he had gone out to buy one._

"_I'm trying," Combeferre said, nearly knocking over an old lady. Courfeyrac stopped and waited for him. "Where did you learn to run like that?"_

"_When you live on the streets, you learn to run fast," Courfeyrac said, grinning._

"_I think we have enough money for Le Rouge et le Noir," Combeferre said, checking his pocket where the money was._

"_The Red and the Black by Stendhal?" Courfeyrac asked, and Combeferre nodded. _

"_Aren't we a bit old for all of this?" Combeferre asked._

"_Your mother wants one last Christmas as a family," Courfeyrac said. "The next few years, we're going to be busy with the revolution."_

"_I didn't mean that," Combeferre said, "I meant the running around like children. And we aren't going to die on the barricade."_

_Courfeyrac didn't say anything, he just glanced around. "We better get that book soon. Enjolras might get suspicious if we're late to one of the meetings."_

"_We're almost there," Combeferre said._

_Later, the three men were at Liliane's place, enjoying a nice meal._

"_I'll miss you boys once this revolution picks up," Liliane said. "Courfeyrac, where's Gavroche?"_

"_He's coming," Courfeyrac said. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Gavroche walked in, with a bunch of other street kids._

"_They were hungry," Gavroche explained to Liliane._

_Liliane smiled, "Well, we have plenty of food for everyone. Eat up."_

_The children cheered and gathered around the table. Courfeyrac said Gavroche in his lap, who complained that he was too old for this._

"_A toast," Liliane raised her glass. "To my three revolutionary boys. May they find happiness in their lives, and bring it to society."_

"_Cheers!" They all toasted and then started talking about school._

_Courfeyrac stared into his wine glass, "Joyeux Noël Cosette, wherever you are."_


	46. Moving Out

Courfeyrac eventually found the perfect house for them. It was a few streets down from Cosette's house, which was a nice distance. Close enough in case of emergencies, and far enough to feel separated.

It was a big house, with a garden in the back. Inside the house, there was a kitchen, a dining room, a parlor, an office for Courfeyrac, and a large room filled with books. Upstairs, there was the master bedroom for Courfeyrac and Éponine. There was another bedroom for Azelma, down the hall. Gavroche's bedroom had a connecting door to Mathis' and Rene's bedroom (there were two twin beds for both of them). There were a bunch of extra bedrooms, many of them plain and undecorated. Another floor showed even more bedrooms.

"It's nice," Éponine said, smiling.

Courfeyrac smiled sadly, "Good."

Éponine hugged him, "Don't worry, once things are back to normal, we can continue spreading the word."

Courfeyrac grinned and kissed her, "And to think I was worried that you didn't want to partake in a revolution again."

Éponine shook her head, "I'm all ready. Speaking of which, Gavroche seems antsy lately. Let him help, but nothing too dangerous."

"Of course," Courfeyrac said.

They got settled into their new house. Cosette and Marius were happy for them, and Azelma and her brothers loved the new house.

Courfeyrac was working in his office when someone knocked on the door. Éponine was in the library, doing a daily teaching session with her siblings. Courfeyrac got up and opened the door. A middle-aged man and a young girl were standing there. They were peasants, since they were dressed in rags and old cloth. They were also very familiar.

"Are you Monsieur Courfeyrac?" The man asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, "Yes."

"Is it true you were at the barricades?" The man questioned farther.

Courfeyrac nodded again.

"Did you know my son?" The man asked his voice still firm.

"Your son is…?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Bahorel," the man replied.

Courfeyrac nodded quickly, "Yes, I knew Bahorel. I was good friends with him. Please, come in."

He let them in the house, where they looked around, impressed.

"You seemed to be well-off," Bahorel's father remarked.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Some good fortune, I guess. I'm studying to be a lawyer. But I have lived on the streets for a year, and we've only been living in this house for a month."

"It's so pretty," the girl said, who was Bahorel's sister. She looked to be about Azelma's age. "I'm Baylee," she said, softly. She had black untidy hair like Bahorel, except hers was much longer, and was tied up. Her eyes, instead of brown like Bahorel's, were hazel.

Éponine, meanwhile, had walked out to see who was there. Courfeyrac told her quickly and she smiled sadly.

"Did you know Bahorel too?" Baylee asked.

"Yes, I did," Éponine said. "We were very close, and we drank together occasionally."

Baylee nodded, "That sounds like him."

"Éponine, Rene wet himself," Azelma called out from inside the room. Éponine sighed and walked inside the library, Baylee walking behind her. Éponine picked up Rene and left to take care of that.

"Bonjour, I'm Baylee," she smiled at Azelma.

"Bonjour Baylee, I'm Azelma," Azelma smiled back.

Baylee glanced around, "What are you guys doing?"

"Ponine's teaching us the three R's," Gavroche said. Mathis climbed into his lap and nodded.

"What are the three R's?" Baylee asked, not having got a proper education. When Bahorel left, he said he'll try to pull a few string, but then the revolution happened. And Bahorel was a bit too lazy.

"Reading, Riting, and Rithmetic," Azelma said.

"Can I learn?" Baylee asked hopefully.

Azelma nodded, "sure! Where are you staying?"

"Oh we live back in Saint Michel," Baylee said, a bit embarrassed.

"Really?" Mathis asked, "How come I've never seen you there?"

Baylee frowned, confused.

"We've all been on the streets at one point," Azelma explained.

"Oh," Baylee nodded.

Éponine had come back with a clean Rene.

"Ponine, can you teach Baylee too!" Azelma asked, immediately.

Éponine nodded, "Of course. How long are you going to be staying?"

Baylee shrugged, and Gavroche ran out to ask Courfeyrac and Baylee's dad, whose name was Léon. He sighed and talked to Courfeyrac and Éponine about it.

"We have no money to spare," he said.

"It'll be free," Courfeyrac said. "We can also have her stay here, to make things easier."

Éponine nodded, "Azelma wouldn't mind."

Léon smiled, "thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to repay us," Courfeyrac said, "We're just doing a kindness to our friend's family." Léon's face darkened and he nodded.

"So, I'm staying?" Baylee asked, grinning.

"Yes," Éponine nodded. Baylee said goodbye to her father, and then went with Azelma to see her room.

"So, Léon says that it's the perfect house for it," Courfeyrac said. "And I agree. We have many bedrooms, and you can teach the children in your library."

Éponine grinned, "So, looks like I'm a teacher. I feel like I should get a proper education now."

Courfeyrac frowned, "Didn't you and Azelma finish your schooling?"

"No," Éponine shook her head, "The money ran out and we went on the streets."

Courfeyrac smiled, "There's a library on the campus. I can get you access to there."

"Thanks," Éponine hugged him. "How's school going?"

"Good," Courfeyrac said, "Soon I'll be a full lawyer."

Courfeyrac and Éponine progressed in their studies. Meanwhile, Azelma and her brothers went along the street, spreading the word of the school.


	47. Recruiting

It was the anniversary of the barricades, and they all felt it. Éponine's school had a wide variation of students. There was Azelma, Baylee, Gavroche, Mathis, and Rene. Navet, Gavroche's friend, even started showing up. There was a little five year old girl with large blue eyes and blonde hair called Joanna. There was a seven year old girl with red hair and green eyes called Nathalie. Joanna and Nathalie were both very shy and hardly talked. Devin was a fifteen year old boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Devin's best friend was a tall, gangly boy called Yvon. Yvon had black hair and black eyes and was around sixteen. The youngest child was barely three years old. They called her Leala and she had hazel eyes and auburn hair.

The boarding was arranged like this. Azelma and Baylee shared a room on the first floor. So did Joanna and Nathalie. Little Leala got a small room near to Éponine's. On the second floor were the boys. Gavroche and Navet shared a room. Devin and Yvon shared a room too. They talked to the young boys about adventures out on the streets. Gavroche would talk to them about the barricades.

"Courfeyrac!" Gavroche raced inside the house and over to the office. Courfeyrac was working on some lawyer assignment.

"Is there something wrong, Gavroche?" Courfeyrac asked, frowning.

"No, but a lady said she would like to talk to you," Gavroche said. "She seemed nervous."

Éponine had walked in at that point, "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to," Courfeyrac said, standing up.

"No," Éponine placed a hand on his arm. "You don't want her to be intimidated by you. People open up more to families. Both of us will go, and she'll see a young couple not a reckless young man."

Courfeyrac sighed, "You're right. We have to take a different approach than the ones I'm used to."

Éponine laughed softly, "No more standing in front of crowds to rally up the people. We have to be more interactive with them. Show them that we're like them too. We grew up on the streets; we know what it's like to be at the bottom. We want to show people that being equals isn't that far off."

Courfeyrac grinned and kissed her cheek, "I married a smart woman."

Éponine laughed. They left Azelma in charge and headed off to down the street. They made their way into the poor neighborhood of Paris. Courfeyrac stopped and stared at the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A woman opened the door. She glanced around quickly and ushered them inside. A man a couple years older than Courfeyrac was sitting at the table, frowning.

"Mother, are they the revolutionaries?" a younger boy was in the room, but the woman shushed him.

"Go get your brothers, Fabian," she said. Fabian nodded and left. He soon returned with three other brothers.

"Is it true you were at the barricades?!" One of them asked.

"Hush now!" the mother said. She sighed and smiled at Courfeyrac and Éponine. "I would like to hear your story. I heard it was very...inspirational."

Courfeyrac nodded and began talking. Éponine would interject a couple of times, but she remained silent for most of it.

After they were down the mother sighed, "the pain your families must have gone through."

"My mother is dead and my father is dead to me," Courfeyrac said quietly. "We weren't going out there to kill ourselves. We were going out there to fight for you."

"I cannot lose my sons," the mother said. "They're all that I have."

"How old are they?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Fitz is 30, Fletcher is 26, Frederick is 23, Fernand is 19, and Fabian is 13," the mother said. All of them had brown hair and freckles, but with different eyes and noses.

"We wanted to fight, but mother wouldn't let us," one boy, Fernand, said.

"We're old enough," Fitz muttered.

Their mother held up a hand for silence, "I hope you understand. I can't lose my sons."

Éponine leaned forward, "Madame, children are dying on the streets every day. Our revolutionary group wanted to bring us all into equality. Would you rather have your sons helpless on the streets or on a barricade, fighting for the world? Our leader, Enjolras, was 26 when he died. Many of the students were around that age. They sacrificed themselves for you."

The mother sighed, "I didn't call you two over here to talk about my sons. I thought you two needed a little push, after all your friends died." Courfeyrac's eyes grew dark and Éponine glanced down. The mother continued, "The people wanted to fight, but were too scared too. Trust me, there are plenty of families out there, wanting to fight, and not knowing how."

"We're going to have to be secretive," Courfeyrac said. "Although I doubt that they think we'll bounce back right away."

"They lost one of their best policemen," Éponine said. "Although I didn't like him, Javert knew how to do his job."

Courfeyrac nodded, "So, your advice is just to talk to them and make them see the revolution isn't over yet."

The mother nodded, "Yes. And my two eldest can go with you to help."

"I'm 23!" Frederick, the middle child, protested. His mother held up her hand again for silence.

"Gavroche, Navet, or any of their friends will be in touch with you from time to time," Éponine said. Courfeyrac and she stood up.

"Thank you Madame," Courfeyrac said.

The mother sighed and nodded, "What you two are doing is good. Don't get discouraged."

"We won't," Éponine said.

"What do you two do?" the mother asked.

"I'm studying to be a lawyer and Éponine's a teacher," Courfeyrac said.

The mother frowned thoughtfully, "My youngest son, Fabian, can he be educated?"

"Of course!" Éponine said.

"I'll bring him over later," the mother said.

Courfeyrac and Éponine thanked her again and left.

XXX

Fernand went to drop off Fabian a couple of days later. Fabian was given strict instructions to not partake in the revolution. Gavroche and Navet went to greet him, while Azelma and Baylee watched Fernand discreetly.


	48. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry I'm ending this, I just kind of lost the desire to write more. I also have a couple more stories, so it's getting hard to keep up with all of them. Thanks to all the people who reviewed/followed/favorited.**

Courfeyrac became a successful lawyer. He also recreated Les Amis de l'ABC, with the rule that you must be at least 20 to enter. That was the only restriction, so men and women, bourgeois and peasants, were all allowed in. Gavroche, Navet, Mathis, Rene, and their friends all eventually joined in. They all fought on the barricades during the revolution of 1848. Courfeyrac was described as having the stature of Enjolras, the knowledge of Combeferre, and the grace of himself.

He eventually tracked down his father. Upon seeing him, he walked away, not talking to him. When he locked eyes on him, he realized he had nothing left to say to his father. The lesson will be long lost on him. He abandoned his family a long time ago, and was never going to get them back.

Éponine's school became very successful. She enrolled in students for a great deal longer. She also took part in the revolution with Courfeyrac. She was right there beside him on the barricades. She had three daughters and a son. The daughters (in order of age) were Lili, Rose, and Daisi. Their youngest son was named Miquel.

Marius was always there alongside Courfeyrac, both as a lawyer and as a revolutionary. He would rather sit and observe at the meetings than co-lead with Courfeyrac. The meetings were being held at the back room of the Musain café again. The only changes were a big dirty red flag hanging up and eight candles, all lit.

Cosette became a nurse, and helped the revolutionaries on the barricade. She acted as a midwife to Éponine and Éponine acted as a midwife to her. The two girls were as close as sisters, and shared nearly everything. Cosette had two girls and two boys. Her eldest son was named Georges, and his sister, Jeane was only a year younger than him. Their middle daughter was named Ophelia, and their youngest son was named Nathanael.

Jeane and Ophelia would play with Rose and Daisi. Georges and Lili would take long walks and talk. Miquel and Nathanael were inseparable. Gavroche, Mathis, and Rene loved being uncles. The three brothers grew up to an average age, never marrying or caring that they weren't married (Gavroche sometimes dabbled in courting, but he always came back for the revolution). All three of them took part in the 1848 revolution. Mathis was seriously injured and lost the ability to walk, but was still being taken care of by Gavroche and Rene. Azelma grew up and married a nice young man who managed to get her whole family's approval. She had a little boy, William, whom she took good care of. Her friend Baylee stayed with her through it all, being a helpful friend. The other school students either went on to help change the world, or became full-fledged revolutionaries. This was mostly due to Courfeyrac giving speeches during class. Liliane and Favourite were common visitors. They enjoyed watching Cosette and Courfeyrac, and their spouses thrive.

It was a late night and Courfeyrac saw a light on in the parlor. Cosette's house was being used as a hospital right now, so they were staying at Courfeyrac's place.

"Cosette, is everything alright?" Courfeyrac asked, sitting down next to her.

Cosette smiled with glistening eyes, almost crying. "Everything's fine."

"Why are you upset?" Courfeyrac asked.

Cosette shook her head, "I'm not upset, I'm happy. I'm very very happy. I can see Father and Mother watching me from above. I know Marius is in bed, waiting for me. Perhaps he is already asleep, and his nostrils are flaring in a cute way. I know Éponine is sleeping right now, and she deserves a good night's rest from work. I can tell all the children are comfortable and warm and happy. Everything is working out for us. We have a family at last."


End file.
